


A Promise Over Sundaes

by Jasryl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Human!Morgana, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasryl/pseuds/Jasryl
Summary: Shinya finally gets his chance to confess his feelings to Akira in the form of a New Year's date. But Akira keeps trying to wiggle out of it! Can he keep the date and confess, or will his feelings go unspoken forever?[Takes place when Shinya is a student in high school.]
Relationships: Oda Shinya/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	1. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya takes Akira out on the town.

209,857... 209,857... 209,857... Shinya glared at the unchanging score on screen. What else was he supposed to do?

He couldn't do much differently. He tried both routes already. The short one gave a time bonus, but it wasn't enough to cancel the long route's loot haul. Everyone on the message boards was stuck too. The only thing left was to find the Shiny.

He rolled his shoulders and fired up the stage again. 45 minutes until bed. Enough for a few runs.

_Chime_. His phone lit up mid-way through his 4th attempt. His lips curled into a smile. Akira.

«Shinya, it's terrible!»

«Lost your keys again?» he answered, without pausing.

«Worse!!!  
«And I thought we agreed to never talk about that again.»

178,620. On track as usual. Now, to try a different sequence of doors.

«It's the tickets...»

His eyes narrowed at the response. Purple, yellow, red...

«I'll be all on my lonesome.»

A burst of shining light filled the screen as he thew open the green door. His hands twitched, but his mind was frozen. Akira. Akira was...

A raged growl echoed through the room and he flicked the joystick-- Too late. A red claw sliced into the screen.

But Akira was...

Red dripped until the whole screen was drenched. A dark and dreary Game Over message dimmed out.

Akira was single!!!

He recited the door sequence in his mind 5 times and scooped up his phone. «And Hotaru? I thought you had dinner plans tomorrow.»

«She 'no longer desires human companionship and wants to live with the sea animals.'»

«Oh. Sorry.»

The next text was late. «Why now? New Year's is so close. She couldn't just... wait?»

He worried for Akira. They'd been together for a year and a half, so it must have been a shock. But at the same time... his heart raced. This was his chance. «We'll talk tomorrow.»

«Yeah... Anyway, I need someone to take, and it's 10 days away.»

«I'll go with you.»

No answer. He watched the clock change from 9:43 to 9:52.

«Thanks, Shinya. But you know it's for couples, right?»

His eye twitched. «Are you telling me you _want_ to waste tickets?»

«No, but...»

He let it hang, expecting Akira to finish. Eventually, he did.

«Give me a week. If I can't find anyone before the event, I'll take you.»

Over and over he read it. Knife-edge concentration morphed into a Cheshire grin that held even as he climbed into bed. A chance. This time, he'd confess for sure.

The next day, Morgana answered the door, crumbs on his cheek.

"Hard at work?"

"Yeah!" His blue eyes rounded in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Shinya smiled as he stepped in. "Just a hunch."

"I have to make sure all the food's fresh before we decide to keep it."

The counters were covered in packages of cookies, jam, cereals, soup stock and leftovers. He guessed there wasn't going to be much left either way.

Morgana sat behind the sliding mountain of half-eaten packages and slathered a row of crackers with jam.

"Where's Akira?"

"In his room. Like he has been all morning." He funneled them into his mouth, one by one, like a company of cars. "Says not to disturb him."

Sulking, then. Probably buried under blankets, watching feel-good movies about dogs. He sighed and stalked down the hall to Akira's room. Took a breath and flung open the door. "Rise and sh--" His voice fell off a cliff. His eyes bulged.

The sight of Akira plowing a honey-eyed lass short-circuited the wires in his brain. Vivacious moans and obscene slaps of skin invaded his ears. "Yessss! Right there! Oh, honey, you make me such an _animal_ "

He couldn't move, wordless in the doorway. ... Could you do it in that position? Did it... enhance pleasure? His head tilted. Akira's cock, slicked in--

"Ah, Shinya," Akira managed easily through large huffs of breath. "I didn't know it was so late." His eyes, warm and glassy, returned to the girl. "Guess we should pick up the pace, huh?"

Her passionate response was lost on Shinya as he plucked each limb back enough to close the door. Even with the sight cut off, it still...

Crinkles of plastic hit his ears, and he slowly made his way back to the kitchen, collapsing on one of the breakfast stools and letting his head roll.

"Woah! Did he kick you out?"

"He was... _busy_... with someone."

"Oh." Morgana's voice dropped, just above a whisper. "Sorry. I didn't know."

Shinya waved him off. "Not your fault." He sat up, jam sticking to his face. "Ugh... This is a disaster."

"Can't cleanse your mind of that image, huh?"

"That--" Akira's hard shaft, the cherry blush from chest to neck, his voice, pitched in lust, the sheen on his parted lips... He shook his head fast enough to send the jam flying. "That's not what I meant!"

A door creaked behind them, and Akira escorted the girl to the exit, giggling as much as she was. He stumbled back minutes later, shirt mis-buttoned and surrounded by an angelic glow. His face kept trying to be guilty, but lost to contentment every time.

"Sorry, Shinya. I'll grab a quick shower and be right out."

He trotted to the bathroom, and Shinya started making designs in the crumbs on the counter.

"I guess that's it, then," he mumbled. Throughout the years, Akira had always been a revolving door of relationships. Some short, some like a movie, some that left a crater for his heart. He was never single for more than a week. And Shinya knew that. He _knew_.

But... "It hasn't even been 24 hours!" he roared, rifling through his hair, hat crooked.

Morgana's chewing slowed. "Huh?"

"Akira!" He gestured down the hall. "He can't go to The Sky Tree alone, so I volunteered. I was finally going to tell him how I feel. But!" He threw his hands at the entrance the girl left through. His face compressed in anger, hopelessness.

It was too much at once.

His shoulders crumpled, and his head bowed under the weight of sadness.

A sandwich made of chocolate, filled with cream, entered his view. "You wanna date Akira?"

He pushed it away gently. He might've taken it another day, but now the sweetness just made his stomach twist.

"That looked like Chiyo. She lives a few doors down. She's someone he invites over after a break-up. I don't think she's someone he'd spend New Years with."

Shinya raised his head, just a little. "Really?"

"Really."

He relaxed, relief softening his features into a smile. "Then... I can still tell him."

"You mean date him." Shinya gave him a confused look, so Morgana clarified. "You don't just want to confess, right? You actually want to date him."

"I... guess?" He'd never gotten that far. It was such a far-out fantasy.

"Then we've got to plan this out perfectly--" Morgana swept aside the food items. "--so that your confession goes off without a hitch!" He rolled out a large sheet of paper, clearly meant to track year end cleaning, most boxes were empty, and flipped it. "He'll jump you right after!"

In his ears, the pulse of his heart grew louder, faster. "That can happen?"

Morgana aimed a thumb at himself, grin flashing in the light. "You're only talking to the number 1 matchmaker at Shujin Academy! When Cupid needs advice, he comes to _me_!"

Shinya had never heard about that.

"Besides, I know Akira better than anyone. You can count on me." Determination steeled his blue eyes.

The same iron coated Shinya's heart, reflecting away his doubts and hesitations. He nodded.

"Great!" Morgana clicked a pen, titling the page _AKIRA'S ROMANTIC DOWNFALL_.

"Don't call it that..."

"It's just a placeholder! We can change it later. Now.

"Akira's been awful lately. He burns the food, forgets to take out the trash, and mixed up our laundry. He zones out and spends way too long in the bath." He circled a number 1 near the top. "So, I think before we can win his heart, we need to mend it. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah." He didn't need a plan to tell him that. Shinya came ready with a shoulder to prop Akira up on.

"If you do it, he's sure to get attached. That's when the real fight begins." Morgana scribbled away, sharp, decisive strokes filling the page end to end. A few errant curls bounced against his forehead, though most were tamed to the side with clips. Excitement angled his brows, bent his smile into a deep "u".

"Step 2!" He twirled the pen. "Well... Sorta. We need to keep everyone off Akira until New Year's. Between the 2 of us, we should be able to do it. But that's still 10 days. And we have the hot springs trip _here_ and _here_ , which could be dangerous."

Shinya double-checked the dates. 5 days in their Tokyo backyard, 2 at the springs, then... "These two." _tap, tap._ "I'm taking Akira somewhere."

"Hmm? A romantic retreat you already had in the works?" His face curled in mischief. "Very smooth."

Shinya wanted to deny it. It wasn't the original plan, but... "We shouldn't have to worry."

"And then we're in the clear." His pen scratched against the paper, slow and lonely. "That just leaves the last step." Morgana paused, uniting their eyes again. "Shinya... has he ever shown interest in you?"

Moments flew by-- of smiles, warm touches, and body language he could read. A cool breath traveled from his lungs. Because honestly? "...Hard to say. It's Akira. Pick-up lines are part of the conversation."

"Mmm." His eyes fell back to the paper, drawing big, blocky question marks. "He needs to choose you. If he hasn't seriously thought about it, he might not see you as a potential lover.

"We--" Morgana rolled up the paper.

The familiar scent of crisp salt water tingled his eyes.

"Thanks for waiting." Akira's smile could toss hearts into the air. "Ready?"

With a nod, Shinya hopped to his feet.

"Sure you don't want to come, Morgana?"

"Some of us are working tirelessly." He turned his nose up. "We don't have time to play."

"Right. Sorry I asked." Akira turned to head out, and Morgana gave Shinya a thumbs up.

* * *

They headed to Akira's favorite ramen shop for lunch. The line wrapped around the streets, easily a 2 hour wait. The restaurant's timeless popularity, prime lunch hour, and approaching holiday meant increased traffic. Shinya tucked his glove warm hands into his pockets and listened to Akira's occasional chatter. His eyes slid over, assessing the damage. Akira's hair was a field of frizz and flyaways. His shoulders peaked in easy shrugs, and sunlight played through his eyes. In the past, he'd waited as Akira dragged himself out of bed in the clothes he'd slept in, barely of mind to lace his shoes. But today's Akira showed bright white teeth in every smile. He was a merry man, with no room for heartache.

Shinya pushed his healing packs away and relaxed into light conversation. The line shortened in steady chunks until they were seated and his stomach was whining.

Their food arrived, fragrant with the pinch of onion, sliced pork, and thick noodles arranged for kings. Shinya crammed as much as his cheeks would hold. The inner flesh of his mouth burned, and his tongue coiled, but he gulped it down. Onto the next bite.

Akira slurped like a vacuum, face bent low as possible, glasses steamed to opacity. Their bowls were half-down before either took a breath.

"Worth it..." Shinya mumbled, feeling like a new man.

"Every time," Akira agreed, taking his noodles on a lazy ride around the bowl.

Shinya returned to his food, more civilized but unwilling to let a single drop go.

"Tournament's just around the corner, huh? Excited for it?"

2 weeks. Not close enough to be on his radar with everything else, but. "Yeah. It's fundraising for the hospital, so a lot of players that don't normally turn out got motivated. But..." He crinkled his nose. "They want me to make a special appearance, afterward."

"You should," Akira immediately encouraged. "The kids love you."

"They just like whoever's top dog." Did he need to hear a fleet of _You're awesome!_ 's crashing into each other? Or a ring of glowing faces that barely came past his knees? No. ...If not a tad uplifting.

"Kids don't lie. If they hate you, they'll tell you." He sucked up the last noodle, thoughtful. "Wonder how much your autograph would sell for..."

"Nada! Because it's not hard to get."

"Yeah, but overseas--"

"Come on!" he muscled. "People are waiting for our seats."

* * *

Outside, the sun had nearly disappeared, leaving a violet cloaked sky. Billboards came alive with zany commercials and brightened the streets, beckoning consumers with everything from hair products, to pets, to this season's elusive herbariums. Shinya scrolled through the movie listings on his phone. " _Home Together_ starts in 10 minutes. Or we can wait a bit for _Sleepless Beauty_." He flicked to another theater and paused. Akira wasn't around him.

Akira stood a ways back, the flow of people parting around him. His eyes transfixed on a larger-than-life poster, his body possessed by its brilliant light. His hand reached out, as if to meld into the screen, his form bathed in Hollywood glamour. He reached higher, and Shinya's heart fell, fearing that Akira might disappear into the poster. But his hand met glass. Shinya breathed in relief, taking Akira's side.

_Cloud 9._ A ballet featuring the majestic crowned knight and a twinkling belle. One's feet began to pivot, their torso bend, and arms sweep from the pure elegance of the scene.

"I... was going to see this with Hotaru," Akira said softly. His fingers slid down to the date. December 25th. "Premiere night."

Shinya hummed. "I'll be vacuuming the chairs and curtains. My Mom's single, so she'll come home and pull out the photo albums. She'll highlight my missing teeth and band-aid covered knees.

"I'll get her some eggnog so she'll get sleepy after an album, then suggest we watch TV before she can fetch the other books. She'll get too excited over game shows and I'll clean up from dinner."

Akira stared. The buzzing in Shinya's cheeks grew as he came closer to the end. "She'll fall asleep and I'll carry her to bed. She'll tell me how much she loves me... and I'll say it back."

Akira's hand fell from the glass and Shinya faced him.

"Welcome to the Single's Club."

With every blink, Akira's expression changed. It stopped on the quirk of a grin and the saucy slant of a brow. "How many teeth were you missing?"

His cheeks tingled intensely. "Why do you need to know?"

Akira laughed, a raspy chuckle that lowered Shinya's shoulders. He headed toward the hub of walkways, and this time, Akira followed.

"So, what movie, again?"

"The next one's not for an hour," he answered. But really, letting Akira drown in his thoughts at a dark theater was a bad idea. "Let's kill some time."

The main street was decked in pine spirals and wreaths, wispy white snow, pump berries, and dazzling balls of gold and silver. They passed under webs of twinkling lights, wove through barrels of fire and the heat they spread. He wanted an arcade. Something to keep the hands and mind busy. But he scowled at the second set of doors with 'Maximum Capacity' chaining the handles.

Akira pried him away with a gentle shoulder pat. "Wanna read?"

Lines for cake shops spilled onto the street, running into ropes of jewel enthusiasts. They squeezed between tiny gaps and emerged at the small corner bookstore. Books crammed every spindle, towers with endless colors of spines curving around the room like a ribcage. Everywhere you turned, a title spread its wings of letters. Shinya traced the book alleys, finding the illustrated ones in the center. He chose 3 for kids; just in case.

And again, he couldn't find Akira. _Sweets for a Sweet Heart, Romantic Countryside, Dating for Dirtbags..._ He was running out of safe shelves and the content kept getting worse.

He found Akira wedged between New Releases and Suggested Reading, and eyed the surrounding books with disdain. _200 Ways to Say "I Love You," Meeting the Parents, Before You Pop the Question._ "Find anything?"

Akira didn't answer, engulfed in the pages that he held like a scripture.

Shinya tilted his head to see what was so good.

_How to Get Her Back in 2 Days_.

His eyes popped, jaw dropped. "You don't need this garbage!"

"But the author understands how I feel..." Akira pouted, twisting away protectively.

"The author's just out to make a quick buck by preying on broken-hearted dodo birds like yourself!" He knocked on the cover. "Two days? Sounds like clickbait."

"There are multiple methods! And they outlined different circumstances so you can pick what works best."

Shinya frowned. No way this was anything but a bad influence. He needed to get Akira's mind _off_ of her, not back on.

"...Like waiting for the loneliness to set in, or catching her bored of her date..."

He peered at the pages while Akira babbled on, and shouted out the first line he read. "'Get into a minor accident and have the doctor phone your ex?!'"

"...bay-- Wait! They're not all like that!"

He dislodged the book and grappled Akira out the store. "We're done here!" He would come back for his own books later.

The streets were congested with couples. Every step was like a game of Twister. Left arm behind the right foot over someone else's calf. They struggled and stumbled onto the only free strip left-- a mega pet store. The banner up top advertised, _Find your true love here!_ with a happy puppy on both sides.

Shinya pushed inside with a scoff, entering a world of cuddlies. Cats with too much energy zipped and pounced like shooting stars. Lizards made their slow jig across the terrain at the back. Globes of fish beckoned them with their iridescent rays.

This time, Shinya stuck to Akira. His smile returned with every plaque read, every _meow_ echoed back and every fin counted. They were two steps from the automatic door when Akira froze.

"Look at those blueberry eyes!" he whispered, kneeling at the cage in a snap. "Just like on my waffles!"

Shinya was trying to look, but it just wouldn't work. The tiny pup was so fluffy that it could've been a stuffed animal. Akira held his hand out to be met with the softest paw pads in existence-- if his shiver was anything to go by.

Off to the side was a grassy square, chew toys and tennis balls in the corners. "Want me to get someone? I'm pretty sure you can play with them."

"Nah. I'll get attached." Sadness tinged his features, as though the effect had already started. "But... Maybe for a bit."

And they did. Rolling around, bouncing up and down, spreading joy to the world.

"Shinya, take a pic!"

A dozen adorable pictures later, the pup was back in his cage and Akira was flicking through the memories. "Which do you like more?" he asked.

Between happy nose touches and a perfect shoulder companion... "This one." Shinya picked the nuzzles.

"Awesome! Should be great for my dating profile."

"Your--" He swiped Akira's phone in disbelief. Sure enough, his profile was packed with base tactics for the most attention! He held the phone away until Akira agreed to remove the photo. That fluffy pup deserved better.

Shinya sighed and set off into the night.

What was it going to take?

Batting off chatty merchants, he scanned the streets. Food carts with steamed up windows, plump peppermint buns, and machines swirling endless lollipops made up the islands in the stream. But he needed a harbor.

His elbows touched obsidian glass. The store was so dim, he expected it to be closed. But the carved oak sign read _OPEN_. Akira ambled inside with such a dreamy look that Shinya suspected he nabbed a sip from one of the vendors.

But this place... it would be their haven. A deserted toy store. Silent figures stood in proud action poses, airplanes and spaceships suspended above, horses with polished saddles in every corner ready to rock. Not one hint of kissy couples. Perfect - even if the clerk gave them a weird look. He could deal.

They wandered. No labels, but each aisle had a theme. Akira plucked at a plastic guitar, though Shinya refused to take the microphone. Tiaras and scepters with light-up gems hung next to replica prince and princess costumes from the hit TV-series. None were in their size, to which Akira pouted.

"You'd make such a good prince."

"No, thanks."

"Then, a Feather Ranger? Their suits stretch." Akira dug through the racks, dragging out the red one. "Look! They even have your favorite!"

"I--" he stepped back, out of reach. "No way!"

"Please?" he pressed, softly. "Just in the house."

His voice poured over Shinya's heart, and well... that wouldn't be _terrible_. "You guys get one too."

"Should I make Morgana the villain?"

"Make yourself one. This whole thing sounds like an evil plan."

Akira's dark chuckle didn't help.

"I'm moving on. Don't take too long."

Puzzles, pocket pinball, card games, and board games stacked the shelves... Along with the newest Turf SuperSoaker. Summer might be a light-year away, but he would be back for that one. 6 new settings? Increased capacity?! A mini version for hiding... He could taste the salty tears already.

They met up in front of the counter, Akira staring in wonder at a majestic white train in the window. Gold glinted from every roof; candy-apple red accents adorned the sides; emerald and sapphire gems were revealed with every stalwart chug along the tracks. "Shinya... have you ever seen a model like that?"

"No." Even on TV, they were crystalline or pine. "I think it's a special Christmas one."

"It's beautiful." He crawled closer, a prism of color reflecting off his face. "I could see it in the main room... between the couch and TV, right under your feet."

A bony shoulder butted Shinya aside. The clerk. "You gonna buy it? Or was my quiet evening ruined for nothing?"

Shinya narrowed his eyes, but Akira stood to attention. "A-Ah, well, I didn't see this back with the other trains."

"That's because it's the last one. I can box it up for you."

"Oh! Yeah. Please."

The clerk skulked off, returning with a box and muttering, "Not like it'll fix the gaping hole in your heart."

The light shriveled from Akira's eyes. His perky cheeks caved into a shapeless mass. And his words wouldn't even lay straight. "It's not-- I left-- --to see a movie, so--" He shot out the door.

Shinya stomped his foot, trying to circulate the blood boiling in his veins. "Happy now, asshole?"

A smile crept up the clerk's face. "A little."

The retorts festered in his balled fists. He couldn't, not now-- he had to go after Akira before the crowd absorbed him. But he managed one last glare. "Enjoy your lonely bed. Tonight, the next night, and all year."

That weasel smirk slipped, and Shinya headed out.

The night's chill splashed against his face, clearing his mind. Clusters of couples decorated the square like gumdrops. Akira stood out as a lone black coat, his back hunched, face tilted to the sky. Shinya joined him, to find his gaze trained not on the speckled stars, but the grand tree's highest point. Dancing on top was the couple from Cloud 9, glimmering in joyous rapture.

"We've killed enough time," Shinya whispered, digging for a response.

"Yeah-- yeah..." His shoulders jerked, antique-like, as he stared at the ground. "Hey, Shinya? Think I'm gonna head home." His words cranked out slowly, as would a music box winding down. "This season-- it's for couples. We have no place in it. _I_ have no..."

Shinya couldn't take it anymore. This boomerang of sadness needed to end. He took hold of Akira's coat and fastened it all the way up. His nose and mouth were tucked into walls of black. Confused eyes focused on him, finally.

"You wanna go home? Where you belong?" He fetched Akira's hand out of his safety pocket. "C'mon then." He yanked him forward. "Let's go."

He led them out of the glow, into the steel street lamps and ordinary cement. "Here," he called over his shoulder, not stopping.

In line for the train, he released Akira's hand. "Here."

He snatched his hand up again at the next stop, not trusting his glare to hold him in place with this much open space.

He took a selfie in front of Hachiko, ignoring the fearful expression Akira wore in the background. "Here."

They went to Yongen next. He used a few alleys, avoiding the place Akira wanted most. "A left here, Shinya-- hey..."

He stopped mid-street, dropped Akira's hand, and crossed his arms. "Here." He waited for Akira to finish spinning in surprise and face him. "Anywhere you can walk in Tokyo. This is your home."

Akira glanced around, maybe seeing cable lines, maybe seeing opportunities. Shinya didn't know. But Akira gave him a syrupy smile - sweet, spilling over his face. "Okay. Anywhere I can walk."

"Good. Now..." he said, swiveling back onto Yongen's sleepy, thinned out paths. "Only grandpas and babies turn in this early."

Akira looped their arms.

Shinya paused.

He inclined his head forward. "You didn't grab onto me this time, so I had to do it. You don't want me to run away, right?"

Shinya huffed softly and matched his smile.

* * *

"Here. Burn out that sad energy." He handed Akira a bat.

Shinya picked an adjacent cage, took up a few practice swings and unleashed his mighty... miss?? Well, you get 3 tries anyway. He just needed to line it up better. Like golf. He closed his eyes, visualized the simulation and felt contact! He also felt the ball bounce lightly against his shoe.

Frowning, he hoisted the bat, took a breath. Power. Enough to send the ball flying... The ball flew indeed - right past him as he spun with the force of his swing.

Okay. He might be a scrub.

_Klank._ Shinya followed the crisp song of metal to Akira. His form was swift and bold, an arm of the bat. It left a clean sweep. Ball after ball cut through the sky in criss-crossing trails of fire and smoke. He didn't aim for the target, but his unfocused eyes saw _something_.

Right. One decent hit tonight. That's all Shinya needed.

He ended up with a half-decent one, and accomplished the feat in time to see the shift in Akira's wrists, his swing breaking free of the air's pressure. The ball spiraled into the night sky like a shooting star before landing in a cold lump on the ground.

"What was that?" Shinya asked as he walked closer.

"My doubt," Akira answered, staring at a spot over the rooftops. "I think I got all of them. Anger, despair, confusion, disappointment... denial. Longing."

He watched Akira carefully. "Nothing left to eat at you?"

His body sagged, too heavy for itself. "No... nothing." He tossed the bat in a crate and dropped onto the bench. "Just emptiness." He began stretching.

Shinya leaned back against the net, fingers twining with the cord. "Want me to stay over at your place?"

Akira paused, leg extended. "Do I sound that pathetic?"

"Yeah." He got comfortable, shut his eyes. "...But you're awesome 90% of the time, so it's okay."

"Thanks," he said, a grin in his voice.

A lull drifted in between them. Akira had finished stretching at some point; the rhythmic shuffle of fabric having long gone quiet. Shinya hummed to an imaginary melody.

"She asked me to come over," Akira said in the bridge between songs. "There's usually a hint-- a bathtub emoji, or something. Not this time. So, I showed up, a bit worried. And... that's when she told me. Right in the doorway."

Shinya opened his eyes. Akira was straining his hair, staring at his lap.

"The sea animals are just an excuse. She wants a break from me, not people in general. We've been losing touch for weeks. But that's normal. A rough patch. Everybody has those. We just have to get through it, and everything will be..."

"But she didn't want to?"

Akira didn't nod, instead tapping his foot erratically. "Do you think... --am I too young to settle down? Maybe I'm rushing it. They say you should have fun while you're young, right? But..." He sighed, as though tired from a long shift. "Steady _is_ fun. I've gotten to know so many people, and I... I don't want to let go, anymore."

Shinya pushed off the net and stood beside Akira, walking his fingers up his spine. "You'd do anything to keep one, right?" His trail splintered and Akira sat up straight. "Keep going. There's more, isn't there?" He took hold of his head, bobbing and turning it like a ventriloquist. "Something like... _If I'd been a proper boyfriend, she wouldn't think of leaving me._ Yeah?

"Well, that's not how it works. You can't be compatible with everyone." He felt Akira raise his head, as if to object. Shinya pushed him back down. "No one's that flexible. Not even you."

"But..." he continued, smiling. "You don't have to be. Someone will work with you." _Like me_. "You're back to square one, available and ready to be swept off your feet."

Akira's demeanor steadily brightened as the words seeped in. "Yeah... yeah! You're right. I can't stay here sulking. My new love is out there. The one I'm going to marry." He snapped up, electrified. "And you, Shinya! You'll be my best man."

Wait... What?

"All the times you've saved me, it only makes sense!" Akira faced him head on, smile blazing. "I would kiss you, but..." He crushed Shinya with a bear hug. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

He zoomed away, leaving Shinya to gather dust.


	2. Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira takes matters into his own hands.

"They have a co-op tournament. Wanna enter?"

Forks clinked around them, alongside delicate glasses meeting the tables. "You and me?"

"Duh." Shinya dug a spoonful of chocolate from the bottom of his tower of ice cream.

Akira stared at his own lopsided sundae. "I don't know. I haven't been competitive with it."

"That's okay. It's not all hardcore. Especially the lower tiers." Shinya plucked scoops from random flavors, making them look like meteorites.

"But it's a tournament, right? So, you play to win."

"You got it." Shinya grinned. He walked right into that.

Expecting this hole to grow deeper, Akira returned to his treat. It was melting, strawberry syrup pouring down an avalanche of white. Just how he liked it. "Anyway, isn't there someone else you'd rather team up with? Like the runner up?"

The stack teetered with every spoon wag, as though conducted. "Nuh-uh. Co-op's a different battleground. Your chemistry with your partner matters way more. A noob pair of twins nearly won the whole thing because of it." The tower finally lost balance, toppling. Shinya caught each flavor as it fell. "Besides, the runner-up...? His personality sucks. He talks in numbers and calculations. He called me 1/14th and I think it was an insult, but who knows.

"With you..." he paused, trying to find his answer in the ice cream. "It's always easy. And fun! So... what do you say?"

Warmth fizzed up to his cheeks from Shinya's gusto. Like a mantle of pride on his shoulders. It had a golden ring to it, teacher and student dominating the competition. They'd played together for over a year now. Even after everything blew over, he'd kept up with Gun About, as a hobby. But in all their games, he'd never been able to win against Shinya. Which was to be expected. After all, the whole country wanted to beat him. But Akira still wanted to do it. Just once. And for the first time, he said it aloud.

"Beat me?" Shinya asked. The chatter around them softened, soaked into a sponge cake world.

Akira nodded, cutting off his own exits. He couldn't back down, not here.

"Hm..." Shinya twirled his spoon, eyes sliding to the ceiling. "Well, it's not impossible."

"Then--"

He grinned, cheek falling into his palm. "Go ahead and try."

* * *

"Haah! Take this!" A flawless headshot. Akira watched his health tick down to zero. Again. A dazzling smile shone from Shinya's face. "Wanna keep going?"

He couldn't stop now. That time was...closer. For sure.

"Okay!" Shinya said with a controller flip. "3 more."

Shinya's aggressive assault pushed him around from the start. "You can't escape _this_! Aw, come out already!!"

But he could take this to the wire. He was mounting the chip damage. He had enough cover. 2 shots to Shinya's vitals and he would _win_.

He lined up the first one. Careful. He pulled the trigger - throat shot.

Shinya squeaked, staggering back. "Ack! Nice one!" He lunged forward, opting to end things here.

Just as Akira expected. His crosshairs already centered on Shinya's heart, he-- fired?

"Predictable." Shinya chose his only jump combo. Normally reserved for its slow hang-time, it gave him just enough height to turn Akira's shot into a gut one. Ending the game in Shinya's favor. "Next!"

Right, new strategy.

Akira let loose with his mega cannon. "Woah! Right off the bat??" It wasn't a crit, but he didn't need one. "Here's my answer!"

Sparks danced around him, boxing his feet into place. Shinya spun next to him in a perfect mirror of the character. Flashy, but not dangerous. Wait for the reload and _strike_.

Simple.

Until he realized his output was halved. Akira felt his dread rise with half a clip gone--

"You fell for it? Sweet!"

That shower was for status. Dammit.

And Shinya was fully re-stocked to give him a quick death.

Gritting his teeth, he had one more chance. Best make it count.

"Ready to lose?" Shinya taunted. His smile wild, amping the air.

Akira concentrated. Shinya would come after him with every special, and he needed to counter. He didn't wait-- the first bullet aimed at Shinya's wrist. He missed. But Shinya's shot careened, only dealing shrapnel damage.

"Hmph."

Akira targeted his opposite ankle, knicking it. Real-life Shinya stumbled, just like the character. "Oof."

Exactly what he needed!

He unleashed a sizzling laser, blasting Shinya, and leaving him charred, immobile. His gun arm disabled. Excitement rushed through Akira as victory fell towards his palm.

He centered the final blitz on Shinya's smoldering form.

"Tch..."

A pinprick caught his shoulder, and Akira's screen dimmed at the edges. A symptom of blind status. But he kept up the tempo. _Steady. Steady._ Keep the trigger depressed. Don't get tripped up.

His controller rippled. He was misaligned, needle shots biting his fingers. A little to the left-- no. Up-- down? Where was he aiming--? His HP pulsed a low red. _Any direction_. It would clip some part of Shinya.

But not in time. Akira watched as the smallest bullet took off his ear with heavenly precision. It was a crit for the records. The controller powered down in his hands, and he could've dropped it for all the strength left in his bones.

"Whew! Good game."

Again...?

Shinya placed their controllers back in the terminal, oblivious to the devastation he caused. "I have to go help my Mom. But I'll be available in the evening." He poked Akira's forehead. "So, call me if you get lost in your head."

Akira nodded numbly. Then he realized Shinya wasn't leaving, and relaxed his face. "Alright, alright! I'll call you if I need anything."

Shinya assessed him. The Gun About title screen looped behind them as Akira modeled himself with subtle curiosity. Satisfied enough, Shinya turned and waved. "Later."

Now alone, Akira sighed hard enough to blow away a paper airplane. He _had_ that. And it still wasn't enough? Your secondary hand was programmed to deal less damage with doubled accuracy checks. What did that mean to Shinya? Nothing. Five years later, and he was still running around the same loser's rut. Shinya probably didn't even remember.

He would normally put in a few more games to review or try something new, but he couldn't relive that final game so soon.

He needed to perk up! So, he stopped by the liquor store and picked out two armfuls of his favorites. The door to his flat opened magically as he struggled to maneuver his key with his mouth. Morgana frowned at him. "That's a lot for 1 person."

"It's for later." About 10 minutes later, but hey. Still later.

"Hmph." Morgana hoisted a stack of 3 laundry pails and waddled carefully over the threshold. "Guess I'm the only one doing work around here."

Akira blinked. "Why do you have so much? I just did it."

"And you messed it up."

"Oh." He meant to apologize, but... Morgana peered expectantly around the pile. He sensed a lengthy complaint coming his way, so he opted not to speak until Morgana narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"I'll be back," he called on his way down the stairs.

Akira set the bags on the counter. A nagging responsibility gave his ears a raspberry tint. Lunch. He could manage that much. He cracked a beer and sipped away between chopping, rinsing, and frying together a quick meal. He sat at the breakfast bar, spoon in one hand, phone in the other, scrolling through his Chitter feed. It was overflowing with cakes, glistening rings, rose herbariums, and smoochy selfies. Exactly what he expected on Christmas Eve.

Last year, Akira shared a picture of their silhouettes kissing over the lake. The year before, their hands entwined on a pillow. He would snap a pic of his drink later and keep it to himself this year - to record his first lonely Christmas in... half a decade.

That memory flowed easy, as did the gin to his glass.

Frost had pieced apart LeBlanc's door, but the bell rang out clear as any night. Shinya had entered, shaking the light snow from his hat, a shiver passing over his face. "It's cold out!" His face was a surprisingly welcome one.

"I can make something hot for you," Akira called.

Shinya hopped into a booth. "Okay, but hurry up."

Akira paused from wiping down the counter, leaning forward to consider Shinya. If he had to guess... hot chocolate, with a milk base. He added whipped cream curled around the edges and a spoon of marshmallows dipped in the center.

"Here you are," Akira said, placing the cup at the table.

Shinya wrapped his hands around the warm porcelain and pulled it close. He eyed the drink warily. "Kids like coffee too, y'know."

"I know," he answered gently. "But this'll warm you up faster."

Shinya raised the mug to his lips. One sip and he melted just like the marshmallows. His gooey face and sloped shoulders sunk further into the booth with every tilt of the cup.

He got it right!

"Wait for me while I close up?" Akira asked, though he didn't expect a protest.

Shinya nodded weakly, or just sipped again. It was hard to tell.

He was nearly done, just a speed mop and the counter to suds down. But Shinya was a sleeping mush of human when he returned.

Akira smiled fondly and gently lifted Shinya onto his back. He started carefully up the stairs, wincing when the middle step creaked. But his new backpack didn't seem to stir. Relieved, he continued on, to reach the top of the stairs.

His eyes bounced between the bed and the couch. Shinya would fit better on the couch, but... it was Christmas Eve, and a string tugged at him. He set Shinya down on the bed and pulled the covers over his sleeping form. He plucked the cap from his head and placed it on the window beside.

Next, he wrangled up a ball of old blankets and stretched out on the couch. Just as he was working through the lumps of his pillow, a soft whisper stopped him.

"I'm glad you came back to Tokyo."

Warm and fluffy, the words curled into his chest like a squirrel.

He thumbed the supple fabric, feeling the joy spread to his cheeks. "Yeah...me, too."

Shinya mirrored his smile and nodded, rustling back into the covers.

In the years since, Akira had cherished the days they spent together. Over hamburger steaks and winter festivals, through tournaments and new friends, Shinya grew. And so did Akira's feelings.

Shinya didn't stand for any nonsense - not at the arcade, and not in life. He was open to teaching those interested in getting stronger, getting away, or bolstering themselves. The Phantom Thieves icon stayed posted in his room, and Akira would catch him repeating the mantra from time to time.

He was dependable. Whether it was walking and washing the neighbor's dog for a few days, or completing the inane tasks his Mom came up with. All while occasionally blowing Akira off for homework.

And perhaps best of all-- his softer side. Towards Morgana. And towards Akira himself.

Shinya had a way of getting through to him, of busting through whatever he was caught up in, like storm patrol. Just last night even, encased in the fog of his thoughts, Akira's body had grown heavy. Why move, with nowhere to go? _'Because, I'll take you,'_ a voice had said, like writing on his palm. _'To where you belong.'_ Then he followed behind Shinya, like a paraglider, beyond the mist, the crowds - out surfing the darkness to drop anchor at shore.

Akira drained the rest of his glass and slammed it down in defiance. The sour liquid went down slower than he wanted, but got the job done. He wasn't going to indulge in _those_ thoughts tonight. Too risky.

He grabbed his plate and scrubbed it off in the sink.

He already knew what tonight was on track for. He'd keep refreshing his timeline and pouring drinks until it got late enough. Then he'd call Prince Shinya over to save him from boredom. They'd play party games and Morgana would take Shinya's side every time. But he'd eventually get tired and slog off to bed, leaving Akira alone with Shinya. And they'd talk. Akira would ease his head onto Shinya's shoulder. He'd appreciate the gentle craft of Shinya's nose outlined against the light, until he turned to make a remark he wouldn't finish - Akira would lean up, place a hand on Shinya's cheek and...

Ruin years of dedicated work holding himself back.

Yeah, not happening. He just needed to stay strong a little longer. He would get a date, they would fall madly in love beneath the New Year's sunrise, and he would forget all about this pesky crush.

He didn't have time to waste. Akira changed into something with more sex appeal, grabbed his mints and headed for the door.

Where he promptly ran into Morgana and his tower of fresh-scented laundry bins. Great start.

Morgana looked him over suspiciously. "Where are you going? Got a date?"

"No." He tried to edge past, but was quickly blocked. "I'm going to _get_ one."

Morgana's eyes widened. "From where? The street corner?"

Ack! Akira shielded his chest from Morgana's accusatory glare. Did he look that desperate? Or Morgana was trying to ruffle him? " _No._ There's a bar on east street for me."

"More drinking?!" The bins hopped in his outrage. "You just bought out the store!"

Definitely exaggerating. He walked confidently towards the steps. "I'll be back around midnight."

"Wait!" Morgana shuffled the stack, ultimately setting it down safely. He whirled around Akira like a personal cyclone. "Why can't you stay in?"

"I'm lonely."

"Then call someone over."

"Who?" He waved his arms at the emptiness. "It's Christmas Eve. The only people up for hanging out are the equally lonely." Which was no one on his friend's list this year.

"...I'll stay with you," Morgana offered quietly.

Oh. How sweet. Akira came to a stop at the last flight of stairs. He rubbed a hand on Morgana's head of crescent curls. "Morgana, thanks. But I need _company_. You understand?"

Morgana pulled a face. But he nodded nonetheless.

"Good." Akira patted his shoulder. "See you when I get back."

* * *

Akira sat at the far side of the bar in failure. Did he expect to find someone in one night? ...Yes. But he was running out of steam. He ordered one last cocktail, and snapped a picture of the lonely drink for his feed. So sad.

Sipping sourly, he reflected on his fading optimism. He was a one-night stand magnet. Could it have been the outfit? But this was his lucky ensemble!! Then, the handful of potential dates came with their own problems. From sick kittens to cheating neighbors. Was flirting always so depressing? He only listened with half an ear. And maybe that was _his_ problem. Here he was, surrounded by beauties and gents, and the only thing on his mind? Warm blankets and silence.

He stirred the drink, letting his feelings swirl with the flavors.

"Tough crowd?"

"Unbelievably," Akira muttered against his straw. He glanced up to find a handsome man, soft eyes peering into Akira's soul.

"Everyone's losing touch as their life crumbles around them," he said, sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's crumbling, alright." Might as well spill his heart like all the rest. He wasn't getting a date tonight. "I fell for the worst possible person."

"Your best friend's spouse?" The man paused, considering. "Or cousin?"

Akira shook his head. Either of those would've been better than _this_. "We're not related, but he looks up to me, like a brother."

"Sounds important."

Akira gazed into his glass and the gradient of colors within. "He is, very. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Then stay away."

Akira turned away from the unexpectedly cold response. The absolute last thing he wanted was distance from Shinya. Especially by choice. He puffed his shoulders, kept his voice light. "I can't. He's comfy. I'd melt into his arms any day of the week."

"Of course he's 'comfy'-- he's your brother," The accusation popped Akira's bubble, and he crashed back down to reality.

"Gee, thanks." He clamped back down on the straw, sucking a long, furious slurp from the bottom. Even the mellow jazz music cantering through his ears couldn't save his mood.

"I'm only trying to keep you from making a mistake." A drink slid down the counter, into the man's hand, as if magnetized. "The glory. The horrors, the despair, the attachment. The dark depths of love. _You_ know it well." He pointed his glass at Akira. "But does he?"

"He has also felt the scourge of love," Akira proudly answered. Shinya had all of two relationships, both steady and relatively peaceful with no tears shed. The moderate turmoil still lead him to confide in Akira.

"Even from you?" he challenged. "It's inevitable. Relationships hurt. If you aren't ready to do that to him... Back off."

Akira pulled a face and went back to his cocktail. He wanted _sympathy_ and understanding, not a scolding for something he didn't do yet.

"10 million people in Tokyo. You'll find someone else. Just wait."

He couldn't wait. Time was ticking, and if he didn't find somebody, he'd be strapped to Shinya for a couples event. His crush would be exposed!

"I can distract you."

Akira turned to him, tired and irritated. He should've seen this coming. Another for the tally!

"It should blow over after a few months, right? I'll be your accessory until then."

Wait, what? The idea bounced around in his brain, shaking up hope... and ambition. A _fake date!_ Perfect.

* * *

«We have a Situation.» Morgana crouched in a tight alley a few doors down from the bar, clutching his phone. Minors couldn't get in. So, he was stuck bristling at every new occupant.

Shinya hurried down the street and squeezed in behind him. "How long has it been?"

"5 and a half hours." Morgana looked at the ground and miserably added, "I tried to stop him."

"Don't worry. He would've found a way."

They waited, focused on the entryway, tensing more with every couple to leave. Akira stumbled out. But was tucked under some guy's arm! Shinya's fingertips dug into his shoulder as he leaned forward.

"Figures. It was either this or they close the bar down with him in it."

"Want me to take him out?" Morgana offered. One expertly fired pebble to the back of his head and that guy's night would be blur.

Shinya drummed his fingers against him. "Let's follow them, for now."

Morgana slithered out first, molding to a telephone pole. He flagged Shinya over and flashed behind a sign. Undetected stalking. From this path, he deduced they were headed home. He could hear their conversation if he listened... a batch of drunken gibberish on Akira's side and bland agreements from the other.

They advanced up the stairs one flight at a time. Akira was half-carried after getting his foot caught first on the steps, then his jeans, and finally his company.

"He's way too drunk," Shinya muttered, arms twitching as if to catch Akira himself.

Akira got the door open with some assistance and shared in a lavish kiss at the doorstep, going back for one more.

Morgana slid a sympathetic glance at Shinya. They knew this might happen. It was a scary factor in the game of love. But losing this early was out of the question.

Slow footsteps approached them on the one-way. Akira's new 'date' stood before them, arms crossed from a menacing height. "Well, if it isn't the two guardian angels. How precious." His eyes were quiet and invasive, like a jewel appraiser. "Shouldn't you be inside? It's past curfew."

Shinya sharpened his glare. "Evil never sleeps, so neither do we."

There was a small delay before the man chuckled. "How delightful! Let me know if you see any bad guys." He came to the edge of the steps, looking at them with expectations.

Morgana stared back stubbornly. They stayed that way-- assessing, judging, silently provoking, until Shinya's hand crept onto his shoulder and tugged him back carefully. Morgana kept the dominance in his posture and let the man pass.

While watching him leave the complex from above, Shinya bluntly said, "I don't like him."

"Of course not! He's competition!"

He relaxed and turned to face him. "Bad vibes, I mean. You didn't get that?"

Morgana didn't see a difference. He needed to be bopped out of the ring either way. "Want me to delete him?"

"Nah. Akira has good instincts." He began to adjust his hat and paused. "Wait. Delete how?"

"Just his contact info." Morgana shrugged. "You get a text from a random number and that's a done deal."

He considered it but ultimately shook his head and started down the steps. "It'll be fine. Let him sleep it off."

"Don't leave this up to him!" Morgana shouted.

"Keep me posted."

Morgana frowned, watching as Shinya abandoned the mission. He reluctantly went inside, closing the door with his weight. Akira had passed out on the floor. So hopeless. Out of his good graces, Morgana lugged him across the room and dumped him onto the couch.

Shinya was too soft. They couldn't let this fly!

Akira mumbled in his sleep as Morgana weaved under his limbs to search his pockets-- all three, super tight against his skin. He retrieved his phone and dialed in the passcode. The most recent contact, entered forty minutes ago, was Hao Ikuta. He thought of the possibilities.

Choice 1 - block him and end all virtual contact. But... then he might show up in person. The clingy and possessive type did that. Choice 2 - delete him and let Akira get creeped out by a ghost text or call. He glanced at Akira, propping his arm to catch any drool. If he remember too much about tonight, it wouldn't work. In that case, choice 3 would be best.

He started a new text message. «Thanks for tonight. But let's not see each other again. It's too soon.»

"What are you doing?" Akira questioned.

"Ahgh!" Morgana fumbled his phone. "I was just--"

"You're not supposed to do that. I told you. Shaken... Not stirred."

Morgana sighed and grabbed the phone again. He fixed Akira with a disgruntled look and hit send. Good enough. He tossed the device on Akira's chest and left the room.

* * *

The ultramarine sky pierced through the gaps of Yongen-Jaya's buildings. Even the side streets were illuminated in blue sapphire light. Akira followed Shinya's thick outline, black against the sun's rays.

"Shinya." His voiced moved with angelic force, coaxing Shinya to face him with his trademark half-smile. Akira sprung forward, wrapping his hands in Shinya's slick nylon jacket. Their lips sealed together. Unmatched warmth rippled through his body, leaving a cloud-like buoyancy to his limbs.

His eyes opened to Shinya's cold antipathy. "Disgusting." He tore free, his back a brick wall, blotting out the light. "I'm not into that stuff."

"Th-that stuff? Shinya." He threw his arms around his waist. "It's... just a kiss."

"Oh, yeah? Your hands-- you want them lower, don't you?"

Akira lifted his head. "No, I--" He was happy with them anywhere, wasn't he? Then, why did he confess at all?

Shinya grabbed his wrists, slid them down low, over his hips. Their fine shape a trigger for making love. "Better?"

He couldn't speak. What could he say? That his hands weren't moving even now, to caress the dip of his bones, the junction of his legs?

Shinya's glare cornered him, in a small box. "Do whatever with anyone else, but keep your hands off me. Your eyes too." Smaller, tighter, shrinking him inside the box. "I never want to hear your voice again."

A coffin of ice encased Akira's heart, cutting off the blood flow. Each breath impaled his organs with icicles until his heart pulsed in pain, shattering the prison.

He opened his eyes to an ash blue morning. The sun beams shone over what he recognized as on his legs and feet, thrown atop the armrest of the couch ... A dream. Not real. He staggered just sitting up, his elbows losing traction.

Never real.

He felt for his phone, finding it tumbled on the ground. He could meet the guy from last night and... What was his name? Ishi-- Inu-- I-- He paused mid-search to shut his eyes and _breathe_. Precious air. His chest barely moved, suppressed for a moment with the fear of that dream.

His name. Ikuta.

Akira scanned their message thread, barren except for the lone text he sent last night. «Thanks for tonight. But let's not see each other again. It's too soon.»

...Was that how he felt? The strength bled from his shoulders. His feelings didn't matter. He couldn't back out. He needed this date or else...

_Shinya's glare sliced him in two. "Disgusting."_

He typed and erased and undid dozens of drafts before finally settling on: «I was inconsiderate. Can we talk?»

Akira slouched into his knees, absently stroking his phone. Did he forget anything else about last night? He'd blacked out after making it inside, so anything past that. He had no calls. No videos. And the only texts were to Ikuta... and... Shinya.

Cold claws grasped his heart again.

He checked the chat log, feeling like a bystander in his own life.

«Single life sucks» Akira had whined.

«Better get used to it.»

«=C»

Shinya left him to stew. For 10 whole minutes! But he answered. «Lonely?»

The air in his lungs compacted, tight and thick. «Sure am. Wish I had you here to warm me up.» Slowly, his thumb scrolled.

«I'm too hot for you. You'd burn.»

«Please roast me =^-^=»

«Never again»

Akira _breathed_. Really breathed - as if he finally broke the surface.

«lol okie» Truthfully, he would like all of that. He would submerge in the cradle of Shinya's body, upon the couch. He would live for it if Shinya would only shout at him, _"Just say it, already!"_

But. He was immensely relieved to have his words treated as a joke. Anything else and he'd have buried himself under the pillows for days.

He checked the time-- 7:02, December 25th. Best to get up. Minor aches to his neck, minor pulsing in his head - all to fade by midday with a little home-spun medication. He cooked breakfast - a lumpy porridge for himself and cod for Morgana. Then he nabbed a shower, longer than necessary because the hot water felt _so good_ on his tired skin, and brushed his teeth to bring back their brilliant luster. He tossed on his snuggly fleece pajamas and picked up his phone, plopping into the fluffy sea of his comforter, ready for a long day of quiet and peace. 

His phone buzzed.

A message from Ikuta. Did he-- did he dare? He could ignore it for at least an hour, curl himself into such a lazy lump that no rejection would faze him, but... He checked it.

«Of course. I understand why you're apprehensive. Can we meet for lunch? In Shibuya.  
«We'll be sober this time, haha.»

"Thank the heavens," Akira whispered, texting the details back and forth. This could still work. No, he'd _make_ it work.

* * *

Ikuta picked a small restaurant, not overly crowded. The full glass windows and polished steel counters looked to be out of a foreign movie set. The lime green accents across the menu, chairs, and tear-drop lights lifted his spirits. An old couple bobbing to juke box tunes, a pair of middle school girls chatting nonstop, and a young man journaling-- Akira couldn't have asked for a more casual vibe.

"Separate checks?" the waitress asked.

"One is fine," Ikuta answered and then turned his smile on Akira. "Order anything you like. I asked you here, so lunch is on me."

The conversation was smooth, nonchalant, with Akira easing into his responses. He was happy Ikuta could almost carry the conversation by himself. But eventually, around the time their drinks were half-empty and the main plates were gone, Akira brought up the topic himself. "So..."

"Did you get cold feet?"

Akira waved his hands frantically. "No, no! I... don't even know why I sent that, last night."

"Probably flashbacks of heartache. We all get them."

He looked sadly at the table. "Right..." Then he yanked his attention back to Ikuta, determined not to get dragged down again. "But I wouldn't have come today, if I didn't have an interest. In the plan," Akira quickly clarified. An interest in the plan.

"Like I said last night: nothing major. A 'date' now and again, plus some posts on social media. Should be convincing enough for a new couple, yeah?"

"Yes! Please!" Akira stood and clapped a hand over Ikuta's loose fist, over his getaway car outta this mess.

Ikuta blinked openly and chuckled. "Intense!"

He sat back down and glanced around feverishly, making sure he didn't cause a scene. If anyone had looked over, they were already back to their own worlds.

He picked at the last morsel on his pie plate, eyes low again. "But uhm-- You also mentioned a 'distraction.'" It escaped from his fork and re-bounded against the plate's rim. "Could we... sometimes... _y'know_?" He glanced back to see Ikuta's face stricken with sympathy. He realized what it sounded like. "I mean! Not _that_ stuff... Just... cuddling. Sometimes." Yeah. He could manage the rest himself.

"Sure," Ikuta agreed, after some thought. "A bit of contact, off the record."

"Yeah." Why was he breathless? Over a simple misunderstanding? How strange.

Ikuta stood and offered his hand. "Well, since that's settled, let's go. A deal like this deserves to be celebrated!"

Akira took his hand and excitement rang out.

They walked out into a bright afternoon. The sun bounced from ornament to ornament, pulling every nutcracker and dove into a parade of light. The streets gleamed back at them - a wet rainbow spun from the melted frost. Ikuta linked his arm with Akira's and lead them into the stream of happy couples washing over Central Street.

Jumping beans pinged around Akira's heart as they strolled aimlessly between stores and stands. Ikuta acted as the cameraman, capturing Akira's exaggerated bites of candy, inquisitive reading, and bubble blowing. The flow of time and people carried them all the way to Seaside Park. "Last one!" Ikuta called, arm around Akira as they stood in front of the sunset. He came prepared with a selfie-stick. But...

"Only your jaw made it in," Akira noticed, disappointed.

"I'm used to it," Ikuta said, packing up. "Comes with being tall. It's a better shot this way since you're the cute one."

Akira nodded absently. It was a good shot-- sweet with the way their arms wove together and romantic with the lighting.

"I'll be in touch for the next 'appointment.' Or, if you need me for an event--"

"New Years! Are you busy?" How could he forget to ask? It was the most important detail!

"I'm free. Do you need a date?"

Akira nodded. His eyes stayed on the water and every colored light painted on its gentle surface.

"Alright, then. Send me the details." Ikuta turned away, towards his end of the city.

The cold was starting to bite at Akira as night-time rose. He tugged his jacket closer. Ikuta's steps grew - four, five steps away before-- "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ikuta's attention returned to him, confused. Akira did his best to look spurned and pouted openly. He might be embarrassed to act this desperately another day. But today? The remains of his pride would just have to suffer.

Ikuta walked towards him again. But Akira couldn't lift his eyes. Ikuta's square fingers stroked his hair until a part was made over his forehead. His lips landed in the space. Akira exhaled softly and shivered within his coat.

"Would you like to talk?" Ikuta asked, still playing with his curls. Akira could relax in this touch all night.

"I don't need a therapy session."

"Then... cuddles?"

Akira smiled coyly and nodded.

That was how he ended up spending the night at Ikuta's place. A far better arrangement than going home to his empty bed and sending needy messages to Shinya! Ikuta cuddled well enough to make a teddy bear jealous. And he made breakfast!

Akira blew carefully at his coffee and heard the familiar _chuk_ of a camera shutter. He smiled tiredly. It had been like that all night. "I hope you're getting my good side."

Ikuta beamed, too bright for the early hour. "No bad sides on you, love."

Photo obsession aside, he was a decent find. Akira could relax, knowing his New Year's date was sealed. All that was left to do... was break the news to Shinya. He sent a text, asking to meet in person.

* * *

He sat with Shinya at the snack bar of their favorite arcade. The ambient music and violet lighting helped mellow out his thoughts. If only it could slow his pulse, too. Both had been kicked up a notch since he sent that text. He took a deep, steady breath and began. "Shinya, remember how you were going to go with me to Asakusa if I couldn't find a date?"

"Uh-huh." Shinya watched him, gaze direct and intense. Akira did his best not to look away. This was important!

"Well, I met a guy at the bar the other night... and we really hit it off!" His budding smile flattened easily under Shinya's harsh stare. "So, I'm going to take him."

Shinya's face blanked for a second, like a TV blipped off. He was on a different channel, once back. The stiff, solemn kind. He twisted his stool from side to side, slowly. "You're ditching me for a _stranger_?"

The words drained from his mouth. It sounded horrible, put that way. But this was to relieve Shinya of his obligations. Akira needed him to see the good in this - he should be happy! "He's... not a stranger."

The snap of Shinya's glare whipped him. "How old is he?"

"Older than me." Akira scribbled a mental note to ask. "Don't give me that look." One of disappointment. "There's no generational gap or anything."

"His job?"

"Uhh...."

"What do you like about him?"

"Everything!"

He stared, flatly. "You like that he's mysterious?"

"I..." Akira wilted. "That's not fair..."

"You know better than to fall for some shady guy."

"Shady...?" He lifted his head. "You haven't even met him."

"Erk!" Shinya made a strange noise and looked towards the popcorn rising behind the counter. "It's just a feeling. I mean, what kind of guy hangs out at a bar?"

Akira tilted his head. "I... was at the bar too...?" No. That wasn't it. "I get it. You're cautious because you haven't met him!" He pulled out his phone to check the schedule. "I'm going to see him tomorrow, too. Why don't you come along and say hi?" There were no such plans, but he could wheedle Ikuta into it.

"Don't drag me along as your third wheel!" Shinya protested, horrified.

"It won't be like that, promise." He smiled encouragingly.

The warm smell of melted cheese quietly wove between them.

Shinya took off his hat, stared at the inside. "Does it even matter what I think? You're going with him regardless, aren't you...?"

"Well..." That was the plan, but watching Shinya's vacant stare filled him with uncertainty. "If you really... _really_ don't like him... Then I will... leave my options open."

"Deal." Shinya stood, a fire in his eyes. "Prepare to have your options blown wide open!"

Akira smiled nervously. Was he missing something? "You... are going to give him a chance, right?"


	3. Role-Playing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated at the arcade.

Shinya boarded the mid-morning train. He settled into a seat with a soft "oof," the previous night's rest still a haze in his bones. He bobbed along with the train car as it sped down the cable to its destination-- a 20 minute ride to Shibuya.

He closed his eyes and dipped his head back against the seat. The sun and shadows laid across his face in a warm, splintered mix. Akira's hand had felt the same, years ago on the train. And all Shinya had done was record the sounds with a mental sheet music-- of Akira's silk voice and laughter. Of the train clatter. His legs remembered the nudge of Akira's fingertips. The kiss he placed to Shinya's exposed neck as the train crossed through a tunnel.

\--Wait. That last part didn't happen. He opened his eyes to an aisle and row of seats just as empty as before. He was imagining things. Again.

He stretched his arms overhead and rolled his neck, shaking the memory free. He stood and kept his attention on the buildings outside the window for the rest of the ride.

* * *

He met Akira outside the arcade before sizing up his new date. The man's skin was glossy and smooth-- like a phantom's mask with hollow eyes, and a smile that absorbed the light around them.

He offered Shinya his hand. "Hao Ikuta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shinya Oda," he replied, ignoring the outstretched hand. They stared each other down, long enough for the middle man to intervene.

"Fun time awaits!" Akira prompted. Shinya kept a watchful eye on Ikuta as Akira ushered them in.

The azure glow touched everything from worn chairs to plaster casings and shoes. Laser shots, intro music and chatter bounced from the floor and piled together, making the nest Shinya was so familiar with.

"I'm going to get change," Akira explained, backing away. "You two get started without me!" He left them, stranded in the middle of a ring of games.

"Tch." Shinya clicked his tongue and kicked at the ground.

Ikuta chose a space shooter game and looked at him. Reluctantly, Shinya sat next to him. They played half the game in silence, Shinya avoiding the wild shots sent his way and only firing when Ikuta was wide open. It gave them time - to talk. "No side-kick, today?"

Shinya's eyes flicked to him. "Just me." He fired a shot with purpose. "Bet you're relieved.

"Oh yes. I was _so_ scared."

Shinya shot him for that.

On the second round, Shinya maneuvered his craft in a perfect circle around Ikuta's, slowing down as bait and swerving at the last moment. "What do you want with Akira?"

"Nothing malicious, as you seem to think."

He snagged the power-up from Ikuta's grasp. "I'll decide that."

"I just want a good time." He spun in confused loops.

"By using him?"

Ikuta chuckled. "He's using me, too. We're even."

" _What?_ " Shinya asked sharply.

He frowned, trying to escape the chip storm Shinya sent at him. "Your friend has decent looks, so I can show him off. He's not my first choice, but oh well. He'll do."

"DECENT?!" Shinya shouted. He rounded on Ikuta's unaffected profile. "His hair curls around your fingers like fresh cotton candy!" He continued flicking the joystick, spamming the buttons. "His legs are the perfect carrots!" He commanded the buttons to fire the main cannons. "And his nose is super cute!" The blast ended Ikuta's spaceship, quietly echoing death from the speakers. "He's freakin' hot!"

Ikuta stared at the game over screen, not acknowledging Shinya's outburst. "...I don't see it, but okay."

He reached into his wallet and fed the machine for more games. "You think he's five stars?"

"Six."

Ikuta laughed. "Hardly even four. But he's suitable in other ways."

"Like?" Shinya eased off the controls, only re-directing his ship as necessary.

"Personality. Family status. Location." He struggled to even navigate the map.

"...And Akira?" He asked, attention divided. "You said he was getting something out of this."

Ikuta glanced at him. "You two are close, but he didn't tell you? ... Wait. Are you the one he..." His smile grew malicious from the dark energy it found. "Oh, how delightful."

"What are you on about..." Shinya muttered. It was suspicious and a little eerie.

"Oh, nothing a _child_ needs to worry about." He laughed, heartier than ever. Until a tentacle smacked his craft into oblivion.

They played some more, Shinya not giving him a single chance to fire. Or move. Or live. Ikuta's eye twitched after the 9th game. "Can't you at least try to be civil?" He faced Shinya with a frown. "He picked this dreadful location so you'd be comfortable."

Shinya pointedly turned away. "Hmph."

"Fine. Video games are useless for life. Keep playing and see how far you get."

A wire snapped in Shinya's head, red hot contents flowing through his vocal chords. " _Excuse me?_ " He demanded eye contact, but got denied.

"Ah. Look! My boyfriend's back."

Shinya's flared up emotions wouldn't subside, even at the sight of Akira.

"Sorry, I took so long. One of the machines was giving me trouble." His eyes shifted between the two, hopeful. "How'd it go, guys?"

Ikuta sighed extravagantly. "He destroyed me!"

Akira laughed. Jovial, bright. "Take it easy, Shinya! Ikuta's new to this."

Shinya glared to the side, his tongue too crossed in anger to speak.

A nervous sweat grew on Akira's face as he realized the situation. His smile began to crumble. "I know! Why don't we try some co-op games? Or single-player! Let's not compete!"

"Wha--?!"

"Sure, love."

Shinya glared at Ikuta. He grinned peacefully back. This wasn't over.

They headed down a floor-- to the gated garden of crane games. Plushies suspended in their glass cubes, big ticket prizes at the bottom of a desert, and salted sweets dancing on a carousel kept the eye busy. The unbelievably bright displays pulled their attention as if on string, one after the other.

"Look, guys!" Akira called from three machines down. "It's a jammin' gator!" His eyes were a pair of spinning stars, jaw dropped to his chest. Completely captivated. "You're mine, Mr. Gator." He slipped a coin in the slot and began.

Shinya came up next to Akira and watched. The gator on display strutted his stuff. Tail whipping, wrist twirling, and foot stomping. He knew five routines, but they only showed two. Who wouldn't want him on their desk?

The first few tries went nowhere. But Akira settled in his stance and honed in. His lips pinched together, puffing out his cheeks. His eyebrows drilled down, gray irises burnished by intense focus. His hands switched between tight controls and rapid reload in a timeless loop.

His hand stilled after fruitless attempt, number: unknown. "Hhrrm..." He stopped, ruffled. "I'm usually good at these."

"You just need to finesse it more," Ikuta said, gently nudging Akira to the side.

Shinya watched. Ikuta's attempts at smooth maneuvering were thwarted by the crane's rickety track. The claw dropped and snapped its pinchers tightly around nothing before swinging wildly on the way up. It was sent out again and again in a montage of fail. Shinya sighed. "Listen, if you alwa--" He stepped forward and Ikuta clutched the controls protectively.

"You are _distracting_ me." The claw fell, a crooked and sad grasp on the box, returning empty handed. "See? I would've had it that time, but you interrupted."

"I was going to help you!"

"I didn't ask for that." Ikuta glared at him, stiff and displeased.

Shinya connected his glare right back. "So, you _want_ to look like a half-wit?"

"Guys!" Akira parted them. "We should explore the other games! C'mon! Let's take our fun elsewhere!"

The words simmered in Ikuta's eyes and Shinya felt some of them burn the back of his tongue. Akira pushed them forward, hard against the resistance.

It was decided they would choose games individually, and the others would cheer. "Others" being Akira. Shinya opted out because it "wasn't asked for," while Ikuta clapped dryly and stayed silent otherwise. Of course, he had plenty to say about his own games.

_Schwoop._ The net swooshed as ball after ball fell through the hoop. "See?" He tossed the last one single-handedly. "Finesse."

"You done showing off?" Shinya asked lazily.

"Well, someone's jealous." Ikuta smirked.

"Nah - just bored." He turned around. "This should be fun." He lifted the plush hammer to Dizzy Prince, enjoying its bouncy heft. The music started and he squashed each prince that popped up from a hole. "Ah! This one looks like you, Ikuta-san." _Squish_. "Look how slow it is..." _Squish!_ _Squish!_ Their eyes turned to swirls after the bop.

"Such violence..." Ikuta shuddered.

Shinya crushed the last one with a jump. He set the mallet down and turned to Akira. "Your turn."

He would probably pass, as he had the last two times after stopping his game to break up the nice _chat_ Ikuta got into with Shinya. But as he looked between them, an idea twinkled in his eyes.

Shinya didn't like it.

"Why don't you two play for me?"

He frowned, raising his guard. "Play what?"

Rock climbers, apparently. He was stuck helping Ikuta up cliffs. The painful process got them all the way to stage three. Shinya dug through the cave and fought off the bats while his dead-weight partner trailed behind, not getting killed. "Okay. The stalactites drop in set intervals. Use me to swing higher and then--"

Ikuta launched himself into a stalactite. He watched the screen blankly. "Guess that's game over."

"Y-You're not even trying!" Shinya raged.

"How rude. We can't all be wiz-kids."

"He's right, Shinya." Akira came to stand at Ikuta's side. "Good try, you two."

Shinya foamed at the mouth. "He _blatantly_ \--"

"I think that's all this floor has to offer," Akira said loudly. "Next!"

Shinya swallowed his reply like a thorn. He headed for the stairs. So did Ikuta, but the opposite ones. "Where are you going? Down is this way."

He flicked his pompous hair. "Up, obviously. Are you directionally challenged?"

What an idiot. "You don't even know what's up there."

"I know there's nothing down _there_. That's where we started from."

"You didn't even check the whole floor."

Ikuta opened his mouth, but glimpsed something instead. "You decide, love."

Akira's eyes shot back and forth. He sighed harshly and dragged a palm down his face, glancing through his fingers to speak. "Ikuta, can you go see what's up there?" His eyes landed on Shinya. "I'm going to talk with Shinya a bit."

Ikuta's smile dripped with black venom. "Sure. I'll wait for you above."

Akira beckoned him over. Shinya followed him, eyeing his quick steps and the tight curl of his fists. His own shoulders locked together with tension. They stopped at a forgotten corridor. Akira faced him with a stern look. " _What_ is your problem?"

"Me?!" Shinya shouted. "He started it!"

"You wouldn't even shake his hand," he countered. "You've been difficult since the beginning."

He shrugged an arm. "Not my fault he's a piece of crap."

"Oh, yeah?" Akira stepped forward, into his zone. "And what do you know about him?"

He drew a thin breath, reaching for something. "He's...dull!"

Akira sighed. "That's all you have? The whole point of today is for you to get to know him. But you're not being fair." With a disappointed sag in his shoulders, he continued, "There's more to someone than just how good at games they are, you know." His eyes lowered. "I guess coming here was a mistake."

Those words shattered the floor beneath Shinya's feet. Was that how this looked...? Like an elitist's rampage?

He stood in shock as Akira's hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Cool off. If this keeps up, I'm just going to cancel and go with him to New Year's."

He passed by, headed back down the hall.

Shinya collapsed against the wall and groaned. Ikuta got him good. If he went too aggressive at this, Akira would kick him off the server.

He picked off his hat, flopping it against his chin in thought. Should he play the suck-up game and even the playing field? Ugh, he couldn't do something so lame. Maybe he should just be honest and ask Akira to take him instead...?

His face scrunched. This sneaky scheming wasn't his forte; at all. He called Morgana. He was supposedly off preparing a 'secret weapon' or whatever. Shinya was dubious, but he still picked up after two rings.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgana's voice was just the relief he needed.

Shinya gave him a run-down of the situation. "... You see? That pile of trash doesn't really like him... But Akira already knows and doesn't mind." He crossed his ankles. " _IF_ he's telling the truth." Shinya had his doubts.

"Hm... That's a weird thing to lie about. Easy to check, too. " He had a point. "It's probably true."

He continued to shift restlessly. "Isn't it weird, though?" Akira wanted to swim in a bathtub of hearts. To give that up and accept a bed of synthetic feelings... "What could he be using him for? It's not like he needs him for money or anything."

"Needs him for anything..." Morgana echoed thoughtfully. "Any... That's it! Shinya, he's--" A loud bus interrupted him.

"Uh... what was that?" He listened closer, hearing the traffic and Morgana's sounds of distress.

"Eep! But if that's the case-- noooo. Oh! This bites!"

Shinya waited for things to quiet on the line. "You good?" He was a touch concerned, but Morgana sounded fine. "So, you thought of a reason Akira might be using him?"

"Oh, _that_?" Morgana laughed like a dropped toy. "It... doesn't matter!"

"What? Of course it--"

"Listen!" Shinya frowned at his phone. He got the impression this topic was being avoided. "Using him or not, Akira still has a criteria his dates need to follow. Standards, if you will."

Shinya tapped his knuckles against his thigh, unsure. "...How does that help me?"

"Ikuta has a nasty personality, right? Akira won't like that."

"It hasn't stopped him yet," Shinya muttered sourly.

"Then... just look harder. There must be something he does that'll grind Akira's gears. Quirks or a bad habit."

Shinya waited, but Morgana didn't say more. "Huh?! That's it? What am I supposed to--"

"Shinya!" Shinya jumped from the wall. "Are you going to let Ikuta disrespect Akira like that?"

"No way!"

"WELL THEN! Go, go, go!" _Blip._

Harsh as it was, the shock to his system helped.

He tugged his hat back on. He wouldn't leave that Venus fly trap alone with Akira for a minute more.

* * *

Shinya found them in a cluster of racing games.

"Hey, great timing!" Akira's smile was back. "Ready for lunch?"

Shinya's eyes tracked down Ikuta's. Confidence blew over their hollow depths. The untouchable kind. "Sure."

They ate lunch at a small, round table. Akira chatted away happily. Shinya continued dissecting Ikuta with his stare. His replies were agreeable, never disturbing the flow of Akira's. And his plate was all salad, topped with nuts. He looked like the cut-out from the magazine, Healthy Living.

His batty eyes kept flicking back to Shinya, growing more annoyed. "Do you have something to say, muffin? Your stare's a little unnerving."

Shinya kicked back, slouching half-way down the chair and pocketing his hands. "Yeah." He checked to make sure Akira was listening and locked eyes with Ikuta. "Do you have plans for marriage?"

_Don't run._

He kept Ikuta's gaze locked in a cage match. They circled each other until Ikuta cut the eye contact by blinking, slow and long. He bounced back with a jolly, clown-wide grin. "We just started dating. Marriage isn't always ideal. But!" He took Akira's hand, rubbing it between his own. "There's a chance he could be 'the one.'"

Akira stirred and glanced away sullenly. Ikuta pressed on, "If so, would you come to our wedding ceremony?"

The balance shifted, the eyeballs of expectation rolling down to Shinya's side of the boat. He raised his glass. "Sure."

Akira brightened, the way Shinya hoped he would, and wriggled his hand free.

"Wonderful," Ikuta said drably, his smile over-stretched.

They disengaged.

Shinya spun his empty glass and watched Ikuta less obviously. Akira dug into the cheese fries he had let sit until soggy and lukewarm. Yuck! But his blissful face as he ate each glob was real.

_Schu-woop._

Shinya's eyes zeroed in on Ikuta's phone. A picture of Akira was dropped into a folder.

"That couldn't have been a flattering shot..." Akira mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

The folders were named weird-- Holiday-Bronze, Platinum-Desperate, Silver-Bunny. All dudes, all quality shots.

Ikuta tipped his phone away and frowned. "Do you mind? That's rude."

"So is taking pictures while someone's eating," Shinya reminded.

Ikuta's defensive stare bounced around them. Even Akira looked betrayed. "Fine. I was selfish." He turned his apologetic expression to Akira. "But you looked like a chipmunk. Adorable and greedy."

"Yeah? Thanks..." Akira twisted and flipped the fries in a pointless construction. He was lost to a sappy conversation.

Shinya mulled over what he'd just glimpsed. That wasn't the first surprise picture he'd taken of Akira. At the crane game, in the stairwell, by the windows... But everyone took pictures. You wouldn't sack someone over it. Right? He needed a bit more.

Akira's fries had turned into a vortex of cheese. Shinya groaned and cut in, "Aren't you done yet?"

They stopped. "Aw, feeling left out, muffin?" Ikuta taunted. Shinya ignored him.

"Sorry, I promised this wouldn't be third wheel theater," Akira confessed, looking bashful.

Shinya hustled them back to the main floor. "Let's goooo."

* * *

Party games and old classics were placed spaciously like feature films. Shinya took to silence as they spiraled along the floor. He kept his focus securely on the posters to deflect Akira's attempts at dragging him into a conversation on hand-knit sweaters.

But he noticed the moment Akira stopped in the center of the room. Drenched in green and gold, his cheeks perked up with delight. His body visibly pulsed, as though he could feel the strobe lights hitting him.

Shinya stood next to him, taking in the massive panel of Dance Dance Rebelloution, and nudged him. "Go play."

The noise Akira made wasn't very convinced, but his words were tipsy on the tongue.

Ikuta had talked himself ten steps away by that point and sped his way over. He observed and nodded. "Go on, love."

As Akira looked over, Shinya did his best to suppress the annoyance on his brow from Ikuta hovering too close. It seemed to be enough.

"Alright!" he said, raising his fists. "Remember! Team spirit!"

He vaulted onto the platform, choosing a song to start. Shinya stepped to the side and regained his personal space.

The lamps overhead dimmed, and the stage screamed with light. Akira snapped his fingers and _moved_. The arrows guided his steps, momentum twisting his torso, and heart leading the rest. The tempo built with his combo.

"You're being docile," Ikuta prodded. "Finally given up?"

Shinya's eyes slid to Ikuta's face. Smug, as usual. His attention returned to the sweep of Akira's arms, the criss-cross of his legs. "And let you keep spinning your web? Get real." But he couldn't leave Ikuta be either; one sip and that leech would suck the fountain dry.

"Is it so bad if he falls for me?" Akira was blazing through the track, score climbing as his shoulders worked, neck jerked. "Open your eyes. You're white-knighting for a prince that doesn't need it." The music punched Akira's chest in and out, like a surgeon. Fever time was coming. "Aren't you just _scared_?"

Akira's head dipped back and he caught Shinya's eyes. A flash of heat tunneled through him as the hype-meter skyrocketed.

"Afraid that you'll be left behind while _I_ move in." Ikuta's voice rose in confidence.

His own spotlight. Akira tore it up, hands thrown out in sharp relief, feet switching with the beat. He danced in technicolor.

"Everyone knows the lover always wins."

Akira spun and struck the finish as glory rained down.

The excitement buzzed in Shinya's lungs and face. Akira walked over, his hair damp with sweat and short of breath. He looked at Shinya expectantly. "How was it?"

"Aweso--"

"Excellent, love!" Ugh.

Shinya frowned as Ikuta slithered an arm around Akira's neck. He'd been left alone too long. This was the result - a boldness he didn't need.

Shinya tried to squeeze a word in, but failed repeatedly. Akira's attention was completely funneled to Ikuta. They moved on to the next game, Shinya's congratulations lost in time.

A solo platformer. Easy to start, but a sharp difficulty curve four layers in. The buttons were the same smooth circles as always, but as Shinya played, he felt different - isolated. Left in a pit of darkness, hunting for a sound to fill the space between his ears. But there was none.

His eyes found Akira. His mouth continued to move while Ikuta wordlessly gestured, as if an audio cable had been ripped out. They were absorbed in each other. Shinya felt like a TV program playing in the background, one to be occasionally glanced at-- the way Ikuta smirked at him now.

That set him off. Shinya returned to the group, but his only acknowledgement was Ikuta's courtesy smile. Nothing from Akira.

"Shall we play that one, love?" Ikuta asked, pointing toward a puzzle game.

"Hold on!" He needed to slow this down. He chose the nearest game. "Akira, let's play Froggen."

_Tut, tut_. "You just played the last one."

"Yeah, but..." He glanced at Akira, unable to catch his eye. "Not with him."

Ikuta's eyebrows tipped higher, menacingly. "Oh? Can't wait your turn?"

Shinya backpedaled, but it was too late. Akira's look of warning was enough. He backed down.

Ikuta collected Akira like winnings and swept over to the game. From the sidelines, Shinya could see Akira doubled over with muted laughter, Ikuta grinning above him. Shinya waited on the opposite shore.

He was on Akira the moment their game ended. "Froggen." 

"Oh-- uh." His voice turned sympathetic. "Sorry. I'm gonna have to pass. I'm a little tired."

"What!" They hadn't played together all day! And now he was _tired_?! What a load of crap. Shinya leaned closer, peering past his lenses to the gray eyes behind. He found a wall. His eyes, as polished and reflective as liquid mercury, the way they got to escape troublesome situations. But _why_? What reason was there to run from a fun game?

"Why don't we call it a day?" Ikuta suggested from behind.

Shinya felt the heavy collapse of time. No...

Akira's face brightened, ready to accept.

He still didn't have enough to denounce Ikuta. He needed more time. Just a little...!

Shinya lifted his hat and took a breath. "I dunno. This is prime arcade time. Even the popular bays are empty."

"We've played enough."

"You haven't even seen the best stuff, yet." He said, hands nesting in his pockets.

"I have a headache."

"Then take a break. Fifteen minutes will have you both charged up."

Ikuta testily conceded. "Fine."

It didn't get better. The quiet nook had futuristic seats on one side, and Akira picked the stupid corner one. Ikuta slid into the one next to him, and Shinya was stuck wedged between a water fountain to reach Akira's other side. Leaning against the wall, he glared at Ikuta. "Can you stop talking for five minutes? It hurts my ears."

"We'll be quieter, muffin." With that rich smile, he resumed chatting with Akira, separating them with an invisible wall.

Again-- this feeling, like his heart had been crushed by a collapsing ceiling. His blood flow stopped, and the oxygen depleted in his lungs, resulting in total system failure. He knew this feeling. It was the same as before, when his voice no longer reached his Mom.

It had been a holiday, which meant he could play Gun About all day. He didn't actually want to play, but it was the only thing he could do to keep his head above the murk, above the darkness that reared every time he turned around, like a shadow. It would gobble him up, starting at the feet, and would eventually reach his hands, leaving them so numb that he wouldn't be able to play anymore that day.

But until then, he would play.

Akira changed that by surprising him with an appearance, no prior text or call. And he wasn't there for training. Akira pulled him away, to a place of light and fantasy spires, where magic blew past his feet. To Destinyland.

He followed a map to lost riches, filled his arms with sweets, and rode to the center of the Earth, all with Akira by his side. He felt like himself, not the King or Delusional Oda. He felt normal.

From atop the railings, he watched the day end - a sunset like a melted creamsicle. Akira's hand settled on his back, burning away the darkness that clung there.

He didn't have a name for the darkness at the time. But he knew it later as Loneliness.

And Loneliness didn't exist in a world with Akira.

Shinya eased off the wall and stood before Akira, who carried on talking. He wasn't blind. Akira had a million messages on his phone. He might've been the most in-demand guy in Tokyo, with countless romances over the years. And still, Shinya felt nothing but loved inside his little pocket of Akira's heart. His 'rank' had never mattered before, and it wasn't going to start now. Especially not against some 8-bit phony he met a day ago.

"Akira!" he called.

The conversation rocked, but picked back up. Not enough.

" _Akira_ ," he repeated, forcefully. They stopped talking. He waited for Akira's eyes to seek his. "Jack-Man's free. Let's play."

Hesitantly, Akira stood. "Sure..."

Ikuta boiled. At his first breath, Shinya placed himself between Akira and Ikuta.

"Ikuta-san. It must be hard to take pictures and game, right? I'll play your sets in the meantime!"

He sized Shinya up, trying to rattle him. Shinya stood tall.

"Make sure you get all the great shots when he loses, okay?"

He gave up on the glare and smoothed his back out, summoning his smile instead. "...I will."

The game was pathetic. Akira's sense of direction wasn't there, like he had gone dead in the head, or was trying to lose. He tried to leave after one game, but Shinya flicked another coin in. "That was a fluke. Level 30 is our normal."

Akira stayed in his spot, half-turned away. Shinya played, drawing the ghosts away, leaving the controls next to him free. He lost a life. And another. By the time he cleared the stage, the scrap of life he held onto at the end wouldn't get him much further. But he played, and Akira tilted the joystick next to him. They didn't make it to level three. Still, Akira bore down on the controls and started a new round.

_That's more like it._ Sparks of life flared up in Akira's eyes, fingers, and voice. He tuned into Shinya's channel, communicating with him out loud or on-screen. The game transformed from a pixel maze to a life-size labyrinth for them to conquer, side by side.

"Bonus!" Shinya shouted, the game in their hands. Or it was, until 23 stages in, where their risky plays didn't pay off. Shinya sagged against the controls as he was gobbled up. "Carry on... without me."

Akira nabbed the torch and ran with it; the jacks didn't stand a chance. Corner to corner, sneaking around the loops. He chewed his way up the last line as fast as Jack Girl could move - but it was the longest one remaining.

"They're on to you!"

He broke right, came up around the other side, made for the last three dots and--

_Cha-kah_.

The sound of a shutter immortalized Akira's jaw drop as he lost, outrun by the strawberry ghost.

They played against each other in Street Battles, best of three. Akira's enthusiasm powered up his skill and knocked Shinya out of the ring.

"Woah. Easy, Mr. Hyper." Akira didn't heed his words at all, still bouncing on the balls of his feet. Which is how he got undercut last minute. "See?"

Akira returned with a vengeance. Street for Street, they took it to the wire. Shinya gripped his controls, fingertips a hairline away. One punch and the match would be won. Creeping sideways, feeling the distance. Trust your instincts! Akira lunged - right into his kick.

Smiling, Shinya heard Akira crumble next to him, followed by frustrated gargling.

_Snap._

Akira dismally looked up at Ikuta. "Another unflattering shot?"

"Could be worse. You just look like hamster," Shinya consoled. "That's way better than Ikuta's stiff face."

"I do not have a stiff face!" Ikuta snapped.

Akira's chuckle tapered off. "Chill, he was just teasing."

His nose wrinkled. "Well, I don't appreciate it." Pocketing his phone, he turned around. "I have enough pictures, now. Shall I choose the next game?"

They walked the arcade, but Ikuta was too busy fuming to pick anything. Akira paused as they cycled near the entrance. A large crane game stood proudly with seasonal prizes behind its stunning glass - a selection of New Year's rabbits today. They had passed it many times before, but now his attention was free to grab.

"It reminds me of you, Shinya," he said, pointing to the end one. 'Gangsta Rabbit,' going by the nameplate.

Shinya raised an eyebrow at its backwards hat, gold chain, crossed arms, and indomitable smirk. "I sure hope it doesn't."

"Do you want it?" With a smile, he slid the coin in.

Shinya watched as Akira played game after game. But it was... different from his previous attempt. The same focus and determination, combined with a refreshed, mindful movements.

"Aw, he's fetching you a consolation prize," Ikuta mocked, encroaching on his space.

Eyes forward, Shinya relaxed. "Didn't win you anything, did he?"

Ikuta sniffed. "I don't need childish toys."

"That means 'no.'"

Another round where the claw returned empty. He'd lost track of them. But Akira wouldn't budge. And when the crane finally came home with the correct bunny, a warm and springy awe welled within him.

Akira placed the plushie on Shinya's head and smiled sweetly. "Perfect."

He glanced up, helping the rabbit's thuggish lean. "Seriously?"

His smile grew. "Good thing I pulled through. That was my last small bill." He turned and waved. "I'll go get change. Be right back!"

Shinya took the plushie in hand, looking it over. Pin-black eyes, plastic pink nose, felted white fur, blinged out sneakers, and Akira's hard work. Well. It would look good in his room.

"Don't get excited. He's still going home with me." Ikuta stood, tall and prim as ever.

Shinya faced him. "Maybe today. But if you don't have a sense of humor..." He shrugged with Gangsta Rabbit.

"Hmph. He wants touch. Anything else is irrelevant."

So much baseless confidence. Shinya blinked. "You really don't know anything about him."

"I know he's dopey."

That was true. But the way Ikuta said it, puffed up like he'd found some rare bird... he didn't like it. "Pick a game."

He scoffed. "Why? So you can beat me?"

"Yep."

His eye twitched. "Winning against someone like me means nothing."

"Oh, I know," he said evenly. "But I feel like grinding your face into the floor."

Ikuta's face flattened, unamused. "How cute."

He shoved Gangsta Rabbit in Ikuta's face, letting the mascot talk. "You're not scared of a _kid_ , right?"

"Bleh!" Ikuta batted the plush away, dusted himself off for good measure. "Fine, then. Children need to be entertained, after all."

Shinya smirked.

* * *

Air hockey. The decorative rim of lights beat to the rhythm of their tension. Shinya took his mallet, the pressurized air skimming his fingertips. Ikuta sent the puck towards him with a slow push. He returned it in kind, aware of Ikuta's silent evaluation.

"He's useless."

Increasing the tempo, Shinya commanded, "Dump him."

"Not without my reward."

_Reward...?_ He'd mentioned flaunting Akira around, but maybe that wasn't all. "You sell the photos?" To one of those specialized dating sites.

Ikuta's swings gained power. The puck bounced erratically, wall to wall. "I have enough money. There's a rush I get, separate from yen." With a harsh _zing_ , the puck landed in Shinya's goal. "The emasculation of a man." Ikuta grinned, wild and unchained.

Shinya tossed the disc back in play.

"All his pride, control, and arrogance down the drain! I carve them open from the inside, until they're mindless husks." His voice rose above the noisy clatter of the puck. " _That's_ when I trash them. It makes the perfect photo! _Oh_ , their heart-broken faces as I walk out the door!"

His cackle died as the puck shot past his defense, true a lightning. Ikuta's face bent into an ugly snarl. "I didn't expect a kid to understand."

"It's not about age. It's called being a decent human being!" Shinya set his glare on Ikuta, a concentrated icy beam of energy.

"I'm only giving them what they want." He prepped the puck carefully in his quadrant, lining up an opening. "Your friend crawled right into my bed, looking for cuddles." He flung it forward. "Merely cuddles, of course. I couldn't touch someone dressed like _that_ so early. Not until he's mad for it!"

Ikuta flinched was the disc smacked into his fingers and rolled out of play.

"You'd never make it that far with him," Shinya said. "He's not a simple as he looks."

"Hmph." Rubbing his hand, Ikuta's face darkened. He reclaimed the puck and intensified his offense. "He's filth. The lazy type that can't stand to be alone."

Shinya followed the puck's sharp movements with his eyes, parrying with hard slashes. "You're wrong! He's done more for society than you can dream!" The ripples of which could still be felt, through the streets, through Shinya.

"He works for it!" So hard. Hard enough for his fingers to twitch Gun About combos in his sleep.

Ikuta tried to keep up and failed, buckling under the swift attacks. Shinya didn't relent.

"He's brave!" Never backing down, even when the right choice isn't easy. "He's supportive!" Always a hand at his back-- for entrance exams, tournaments. Or the tough bits. "So what if he's a sap?! It's because he loves so deeply!"

Ikuta hung back, unsure of what exactly to guard. "Fine. That just makes him a silver prize."

"HE'S NOT A TROPHY!" Shinya screamed. The puck ricocheted off the side with a low _zhum_ , heading straight for Ikuta's forehead. It made a dent, a blueberry bump growing on his moisturized forehead.

Ikuta welted up purple like his forehead, stomping toward Shinya. "You atrocious shoe scuff--"

Shinya moved to face Ikuta, ready for whatever was next. But Akira's hand settled on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Problem?"

Shinya twisted, not looking forward to justifying himself. But Akira was focused on Ikuta.

Stammering momentarily, Ikuta flicked his hair. "...Partially! This rascal just aimed a projectile at me! Intent to harm!"

"It looked like an accident to me," Akira said coldly.

And it was. He was going for his nose, but this wasn't too shabby.

Ikuta huffed. "He at least owes me an apology!"

"How about you apologize first?"

"Wh-what would I--"

"He has a name." Akira clasped his other shoulder. "Not rascal or muffin. It's _Shinya_."

A twitch of Ikuta's nose, but no effort to speak.

"And he's important. Just like me." Shinya couldn't see it, but he heard the smile in Akira's voice. "We're a packaged deal! Take it or leave it."

Ikuta turned on his heel. "I'll be leaving it." He addressed Shinya one last time. "Have fun with him, muffin." He left out the arcade doors, into the evening light.

Shinya felt a surge of pride. He heard a clunking in Akira's throat and twisted from his grasp. Shock cascaded down the other's face. "Uh, you okay?"

Akira nodded, but his voice was a rasp. "I didn't think he'd dump me..."

Ah. A sap. Shinya sighed, not at all mad. It would push dinner back, but... "Wanna take the boats out?"

* * *

They dropped by Akira's place and selected a pair of boats from his shelf. It was dark enough for the cabin lights to illuminate the water as their boats skated past each other. Akira unfurled a blanket over their legs, spaced two seats apart. His features were flat as stone, and Shinya guessed it had nothing to do with the chill.

He hunched forward, chin in his palm, and let Akira stew a bit longer before speaking up.

"Hey." His voice broke the stretching silence. "You're free from the 30th to the 31st, right?"

Akira's mouth had fallen in from its rigid line into a pout. But his eyes were far off, lost to an image Shinya couldn't see. "New Year's Eve? Sure."

"Good. I'll take you somewhere."

A shimmer of excitement danced across him. "Oh? What are you planning?"

"You'll see." He picked up the controller, switching off autopilot.

Akira smiled mischievously and did the same.

The water split open as their cruisers chased each other. They traded leads, engines screaming around the curves. The tally of wins and losses waned to figure-eights and skip stitches. Winding in a peaceful circle at the end.

Akira slid closer, snug to Shinya's side. "Hey," he began softly. His voice piled in ringlets around Shinya's heart, a string binding them together.

"Hm?"

Akira gripped his arm and spun him around. So. Close! The glossy fragments of his irises stood out, with Shinya unable to focus on anything else. This proximity was Classic Akira-- his breath shouldn't catch. But it always meant the same thing: Listen.

"I'm sorry, about earlier. With Ikuta."

_Oh._

Akira's brow knitted together. "I didn't mean to bully you into liking him."

"I can't believe you picked someone like him at all!" Shinya huffed in a flare of irritation.

Akira withdrew, putting space between them. "Yeah, about that..." His hands fisted the blanket's worn fabric. "I... never really liked him. I just wanted someone for the sunrise."

_You have me!_ The urge to say it made Shinya squirm.

Akira pulled out the tickets, forlorn all over again. "I've called in every year since I was eight." His voice darkened. "Figures the year I get through is the one..."

He shook his head. "I'm out of time." The tickets crumpled around the edges as he clenched them. "Someone special? In three days? Hah!"

He threw the tickets away. The wind carried them across the field.

"Ah!"

Shinya scrambled after them. They kept tumbling out of his grasp. One he cornered on an errant twig, the other he scooped up before it touched the water. His knuckles came back wet.

Smoothing out the creases, he knelt before Akira. His face was steeped in shadow, the downward curve of his shoulders a rose thorn fence. But he didn't need to be alone.

Shinya offered the tickets. "You have me."

Akira slapped his hand away. "I mean a _real_ date, Shinya!"

...Ah. Of course. _"His 'rank' had never mattered before, and it wasn't going to start now."_ How stupid.

The fence climbed higher, grew denser, hiding Akira from view. On the other side, a place for lovers. A place he couldn't enter as he was now.

Shinya pressed the tickets back to him, like a promise. "Just. Think about it." _I'll always go with you_.

Akira's hand moved numbly, pawing at his wrist, making its way to his palm. He held it, and the tickets, close.


	4. On the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hot springs trip is not as relaxing as Akira expected!

"The sauce kept dripping from the ceiling."

Akira laughed, thick and jiggly as gelatin. "That sounds awful!"

"It was!" Shinya reclined against the bed frame, adjusting the phone on his lap. "And we still had to eat all of it!"

"Talk about a champ," Akira said softly. His head tilted, attention deepening. It tightened the curl of Shinya's toes. "Speaking of, I'm practicing a seared salmon recipe. Wanna try it next time?" Embers of satisfaction warmed his eyes.

"You know it!" He was always up to taste test Akira's future master piece.

"Great. I'll make it just for you."

Shinya's cheeks ached with joy as his smile burst to the max.

Akira's eyelids fell half-way, a sweetness curling his lips. "It's late." A breath whispered through the speakers. "Anything else you want to say?"

_I love you, Akira!_ He nearly gushed, boosted by Akira's expression. But... that wasn't something you said over video. Not the first time, at least. He settled more comfortably, chest still puffy like cotton. "Yeah. I'll tell you when I see you."

"Ohhh? Big news?" he teased, grinning.

"...Nah." Shinya smiled back. Just an everyday occurrence.

That was Thursday night. Sunday afternoon, Akira kissed a girl goodbye, outside a Shibuya side-street cafe. He swooned once she turned the corner. "She's so adorable! I know we just met, but--"

Another chance, gone. Like all the rest.

Shinya squashed his suitcase tight. _Akira in his complicated nest of blankets pulling a pillow close, his red-rimmed eyes focused on the TV._ He zipped it shut. _The high-note in Akira's step as he passed by the cafe window, free. Shinya placed his attention on the quiet girl seated across from him._ Hoisting the luggage from his bed, he saluted Gangsta Rabbit on the shelf. _The last train of the night had departed 15 minutes ago. Akira left on the earliest morning train._

"This time, it's different."

...Why was he talking to a plushie?

* * *

As the express train rolled out of Tokyo, black cables and glass high-rises gave way to clear lakes, emerald cypress trees and the proud jut of Hakone's mountains.

Shinya sat next to Morgana in their two-man row, discussing the previous day.

"Wow, so he might not even go?"

Shinya nodded.

"That's...a problem." His round features scrunched up. "Asakusa's our grand stage for confessing! If he cancels..." He hesitated, biting his lip. "Well, I'll make you a new stage if it comes to that. More importantly--" He faced Shinya completely. "--you said he doesn't consider you a date at all?"

"M-hm." He hadn't re-counted it word for word because it still stung, but that was the gist.

"I guessed as much. That's why I made this!" Morgana whipped out a familiar sheet of paper and laid it over their laps. "Operation: Sexy Shinya!"

"Please, change the name."

"The name's important! I need you to get in the right mindset."

Groaning, Shinya looked over the sheet. Dates and earlier plans had been crossed out and a new jumble of notes crowded the hot springs section. Shinya's eyes popped. "Lay in wait, naked on his bed?!" He glared. "We're all sharing a room!"

"That was just a prototype." He brushed his hand away. "Don't mind it."

How could he not?!

"These next few days are crucial. Your chance is riding on how well you do. So, listen up!"

His chance. His last chance. If he wanted New Year's with Akira, if he wanted to make his heart race and bring out that face breaking grin, if he wanted Akira to see a future with him, then he needed Akira to fall for him. Confessing wasn't enough. He leaned in.

He stabbed the paper over Shinya's knee. "Hot springs. You might think this'll be a cinch or that you've got this in the bag."

He thought nothing like that...

"But! It's not that easy." Morgana crossed his arms. "You've taken baths together, right?"

They had in the past, but...not recently.

"Do you know why he wasn't turned on?"

Shinya shrugged. "Because he wasn't interested in me?"

"Wrong!" He stopped. "Well, maybe right, but! It was the _circumstance_. Basic bathing's not a sexual experience." A glint of mischief cut across his face. "We need to make it one."

Shinya frowned, his eyebrows bent in disbelief. "You want me to pin him to the wall and fuck him senseless?" This was straight out of a hentai.

"Silly Shinya, tsk-tsk," he chided, wagging his finger. "Is that all you can think of? Good thing you have me!" His eyes brightened as the sun touched them. "You have to be subtle." He pressed out the paper. "Consistent touches, alluring suggestions, sensual gazes... And outside the bath, we'll need to draw his eye to certain _features_." Morgana moved around his seat, squinting at him.

Shinya sighed. "What are you even trying to see?"

"You dress too modestly," he decided after settling.

"Uhh..." Whoops?

He leaned back in the seat. "The point is to get him thinking about it. About _you_. As a lover."

With a sharp nod, Shinya skimmed the scribbles on the page.

"Oh, I also brought that secret weapon I was telling you about. I'll reveal it out when the time's right."

Why did he get a suspicious feeling, hearing that?

"Are you onboard?" Morgana raised his palm.

Shinya gathered what energy he could and met him in the middle.

"Alright! Then let's commence OPERATION: SEXY SHINYA!" he shouted, throwing his fist to the sky.

Shinya tried to shush him in a frenzy. But it was too late. An arm was already looping around his neck.

"Yeah? Gonna become a Man on this trip?!" Sakamoto teased. "Could you imagine a secret rendezvous in the moonlight?!"

Shinya's eyebrows flattened. This train ride couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

An instant hush surrounded them as they stepped off the bus, like entering another realm. The heady scent of trees and sulfur mixed with a recent rainfall, creating a dense fog around their heads. Akira needed this-- uninterrupted tranquility, and a break from the usual.

But he had to be wary of Shinya, who chatted idly with the group as Akira led the short walk to their ryokan. This nonsensical crush was a rising tide. And he had no relationship, no distraction, to protect him.

They checked in. Their room for five was divided into segments for three and two by lattice screens. Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke chose one, sticking Shinya and Morgana together. Tan tatami mats stretched across the room, leading up to the terrace and the mountain view beyond.

Akira slipped into a storm gray yukata, decorated with overlapping circles. He powered off his phone and convened at the low table with Ryuji and Yusuke.

"Ah, there are a total of five baths. Quite the selection."

They offered massage services between 10 and 5. The booklet also highlighted a bar and lounge with garden view. What a perfect trip.

"Dude, they let you order sake for the baths!"

Akira immediately dialed in for it. They had time before dinner for a soak.

"Where are those two?" Yusuke asked as Akira re-joined them.

"I dunno. Still getting changed, I guess."

"It takes this long to put on a yukata?"

Akira blinked. He turned his attention to the wood screen, behind which a furious rustling emanated. If he listened, he could make out the words.

"Take it off!"

"Ah!" Shinya yelped.

"They seem to be having difficulties," Yusuke remarked.

Ryuji slapped his friend on the back. "Akira, go see what's up!"

Reluctantly, he crept toward the screen, unsure of what dangerous scene awaited him. His hand hovered in front of the latch, and he gulped down the nerves--

The partition slid open before he could act.

"Sorry for the wait."

Shinya filled his view. Wrapped in deep sapphire blue down to his ankles, the silver dashes throughout looked like constellations, a midnight sky. Akira always liked him in blue, and this shade was exceptional. The sharp pierce of Shinya's gaze, free of his hat, locked on him. "Like what you see?"

Akira nodded stiffly. "Good timing!" Danger. "W-We should get down to the baths."

He mechanically turned and hurried away.

* * *

Akira fumbled with his yukata; one sleeve off, the other tangled around his arm as he tried to undress in record time.

"Akira," Shinya's voice called behind him. "Can you wash my back?"

Stuck. He was twisted and stuck. "Ah... I have a _lot_ of cleansing to do myself, so it'll be awhile."

"I can wait." His intense stare drilled into Akira.

Thinking... fast, good. Yes. "I, uh, already agreed to help Yusuke."

Shinya watched him. "Oh. Alright." He began to reach for Akira's sash. "Do you need help?"

"NOPE!" Akira hopped back. "I'm _all_ good!"

Shinya raised an eyebrow. He scoffed and left. "Yeah, sure."

Finally able to unwrap himself, Akira sat at the faucets with Yusuke and Ryuji. Clouds of soap perched upon the plateaus of his legs and shoulders. Yusuke appreciated the help, even if he didn't need it. Ryuji's enthusiastic scrubbing brought his skin a red hue and an ease to Akira's mood. He snuck a glance at Shinya to find him helping Morgana. He got a head start and took off.

An angular outdoor bath sprawled before them, its jade waters enclosed by a wood frame. Akira descended into the bath with a soft groan. His troubles melted away as the heat penetrated deep into his skin. He surrounded himself with Yusuke and Ryuji, using them as bumpers and inconspicuously sipping his sake while Shinya joined the bath.

Come to think of it, this was the first time in years he'd seen Shinya so bare. Even at the beach he would show up wearing a vest. His eyes traced over what he could see of Shinya as he drew closer, targeting the definition of his muscles and almond skin. The hair that normally swept his shoulders was bound with a band of twine, leaving his nape exposed. He tipped his head back to pour water over his neck. And... _oh_. Akira's fantasies had nothing on the real thing.

Their eyes met. He drew a breath and held it, fighting his reflex to look away, to be suspicious. Shinya studied him, the heat of his gaze prickling over Akira's bare skin. He smiled confidently. His mouth opened to speak, and Akira tensed. Not good. But he was called into to another conversation before he could start. Akira wheezed. He was almost found out! He needed to be more careful.

He kept a discreet eye on Shinya - to maintain distance, of course. Not to sneak a peek!

Feeling refreshed to the soul, Akira exited the bath. He thought he'd given it enough time. But no. Fingers splayed over the cubby above him as he reached for his towel. "Akira!" Shinya's jolting voice. Again.

Akira clunked around, bit by bit, like a cube. The angle was awkward, with Shinya still looking up at him, but he'd been pinned. "H-Hi?"

"Do you have plans for after dinner?"

He tried to keep his eyes up, but the wet sheen on Shinya's chest still made it into his view. "N-Not yet..."

Shinya flicked his gaze down. To Akira's cock. "I'll see you later, then."

He left.

Wait... what. What was he suggesting!!

Akira raced to dry and put his clothes on. No more nudity!

* * *

They played ping-pong afterwards. Akira sat out most games, watching from the sidelines like a boiled egg. The team matches were a special show. Shinya and Morgana made a scary duo, switching places and taking advantage of Morgana's small size for combos. Yusuke kept up with his elegant bends, and Ryuji brought the punches. Akira couldn't tell if their energy was running hot from the springs or if it was just the usual. 

Dinner was served in the room. A multi-course meal arranged artistically on frosted plates of white and blue, the food cut beautifully enough to be snowflakes from the sky. He savored the creamy egg custard, grilled fish, warm soba noodles, and marbled beef -- all alongside a sweet wine. The flavor transferred from his tongue to his hands, like they could taste it directly.

They chatted happily, about the food, and the season. And afterwards, they dispersed.

Akira was the last to leave the room. He rested his head against the door, wondering if he should stay inside, let the food and alcohol work through his system.

"Akira."

Akira turned towards the voice and slouched against the door. Maybe it was the peaceful atmosphere, or the delicious dinner, or the way Shinya said his name - soft on the first syllable, the hilly 'r,' the musical 'key' in the middle - carved right into his heart. He didn't care if he could get away or not, this time. "Hm?"

Shinya extended his hand, palm up. The way one might ask for a dance. "Let's go for a walk."

Akira laid his hand on top and let Shinya pull him from the door. But he was let go, _too soon_ ; Akira longed to take his hand again.

He followed Shinya to the entrance of the garden. A mist hung over the mushroom-shaped bushes, and a stone pathway traveled into the lanterns' glow. Distracted, Akira's foot left the platform and-- missed a step. He stumbled, but not far before Shinya braced him.

"Easy, now," Shinya teased. "Here, lean on me." He placed Akira's arm over his shoulder, kept a hand at his side. They started their walk.

The air smelled of winter grass and trees, even as some only had bark to reveal. Their ears filled with the music of droplets falling from overhangs. Leaning heavily, Akira was practically collapsed into him. He liked to feel his weight supported. Akira's side warmed where Shinya touched. He stayed, marinating in the cozy vibe.

Shinya glanced over. He tousled Akira's hair. "Don't conk out on me, yet."

Their steps crawled through the rising landscape. Akira watched the steadiness of Shinya's breath, the growing gap between his yukata and skin. Had it been knocked loose from his catch earlier? He reached for it, pulling it shut. That simple action called Shinya's attention. "Your yukata..." he murmured, staring into Shinya's eyes. "It's a good color for you."

"Yeah?" he answered softly.

He could drown in those eyes. He brought his fingers around Shinya's neck. He edged closer, and closer still. Until... 

The snap of a nearby twig broke him from his trance. Akira closed the distance, brushing their cheeks together and resting his head on Shinya's shoulder. Shinya's body felt hotter than it should, feverish even beneath the fabric.

"Akira..." he whispered. His hold turned into an embrace. "Did you almost--"

Shinya would feel his heart racing like this, surely. So, he parted. "Shinya! There are more baths around here. Want to try another?"

Speechless. Lost. Shinya's words faltered into silence. He glanced away. "Sure."

* * *

They stopped by the room so Akira could order sake. When he emerged, he found Shinya talking with a girl a short distance away. Guess he was in for a solo bath.

But as he looked on, Shinya missed a cue, arms uselessly behind his back and gaze stuck on the ceiling even as she moved to catch his eye. Except at the end, when he said _something_ that sent her off with a sad smile.

Akira joined him, a little outraged, a little stunned. "Shinya, she was a perfect ten!"

"I know."

"So... Why...?"

Shinya stood before him, the center of his world, like a whirlpool. "Because I want to spend the night with you."

Shocks ran to Akira's feet at the words, and he could barely walk as Shinya tugged him down to the baths.

They had the spring to themselves. Shinya shed his yukata the moment Akira's eyes landed on him. As if waiting.

"Khrk!" Akira faced the wall, trying to match pace. "I'll, uh, be there in a sec."

"I'll wait. You have a higher tolerance than I do, anyway." Surprisingly, Shinya didn't look this time.

...But why not? Had he seen everything earlier? Was once enough? Did he... not like what he saw?!

The questions babbled in his mind as they made their way to the outdoor spring. His whole body shivered as Shinya's knuckles dragged down his spine. The questions died once again as Shinya looked down - at his package - and smirked. "Let's go."

On guard...! He needed to be on guard!!

The spring was like a cauldron. Steam rose from its moonstone waters, dancing into the air. Shinya sat on the stone edge and dipped his feet in. "Oooh, hot! Hotter than last time." Splashing water over his legs, he entered carefully.

The bath was peaceful, quiet. His bones reverberated with the heat. Shinya's skin flushed like a beautiful plum, from his cheeks to his chest. The stars above left the sky bright with magic. By all means, a lovely soak. So what was this restless bob of his knee? Was it because he hoped for more? They hadn't touched once, not even an accidental brush.

He poured another cup of sake. "So... you spent tonight with me. What about tomorrow? Gonna find a sweet girl?"

Shinya emerged from the bath, his body wrapped in silver threads and moonlight. He took a break on the isle and tossed his head back. "I'm not looking for a fling."

Desire crackled through his blood. He drank another round to avoid Shinya's gaze, thoughts rushing in his head. What did that mean? Did Shinya want something real too? He had always been semi-serious in relationships, never flighty like Akira. But saying this _here_ , and _now_...

He downed another cup.

"Go easy on that. You were stumbling to get here."

"I'm on vacation!" he protested, drinking more.

He heard Shinya wading towards him. "Don't you want to be sober enough to enjoy it?"

"This is nothing!" Gathering up the goods, he headed for the steps.

"I said, save it!"

Wrong way. Shinya was on him. He held the bottle just out of reach, and they tussled, yapping like puppies. Shinya lunged forward, grabbing his wrist, but also colliding into Akira's hip with his ...his _bits_. He only felt the outline, but his mind went to town. A dizziness overcame him, and the world turned white.

"Akira?! Ak--"

* * *

White. Surrounding him, on all sides, top to bottom. A void of emptiness. He felt so small, he might disappear. He took a step-- forward, backward, didn't matter. Just something to verify his existence. He was alone. Trespassing, locked in a world with no end.

He could only wait.

Wait until sound knocked against the solid white, like a pebble to glass. A nick. A crack. A splinter. And finally-- a noise that hurled forward, shattering the white prison.

His eyes burst open to light. So blinding, his lids squeezed together like clam shells. He heard it, now. The sound of birds - _swoop_ \- every down stroke of their wings.

The fragrance of lavender bath salts tickled his nose. He couldn't move his body, it felt too heavy. Dead weight, sinking into softness. Valleys and lumps cradled his head, the scent of duck beneath a velvety case.

And that steady beating of wings, with his bangs stirred by the breeze. He existed.

He listened until the sound faded. He strained his ears to hear anything, and was greeted with a _clack_. A pressure he didn't notice before detached from his neck. This time, his eyes creaked open to the world around him. And he could see-- outlines, chalk gray circles against the ceiling, and beams built around those.

A paper fan to his left. To his right, a high tinkling - ice cubes, bouncing against themselves and the tin. A pair of hands, submerged in the water, working a rag plump again. Sapphire sleeves hitched to the elbows, offering full view of the arms. The flex of fingers, heralding the _twist_ of wrists as water sneezed from the cloth. Small faucets rained back on the surface, muttering into silence.

A frigid palm swept the hair from his forehead, and lingered, before being replaced by the fuzzy rag. "You're awake?"

"Mmm." He couldn't manage more than that.

Shinya didn't seem to mind his sparse reply. He picked up the fan again, washing Akira in fresh air.

Akira's eyes drifted back to the ceiling.

"You fainted in the bath," Shinya explained.

The light bored into his eyes as he tried to remember. _His sake, precious. His legs, powering through the water. Shinya, eyebrows angled sharply. ... Shinya's hand, so hot against his wrist it felt like he inhaled the spring. The sudden contact. His head, filling with steam. His feet, leaving the stone._ The flurry of memories hit him, and his mind crumpled, face following suit.

"Akira?" Shinya called, concern a glaze on his voice.

"Too bright."

A shadow shifted above him. "I'll go turn down the li...ghts..."

Akira's hand clenched around something. "It's okay." A wrist? Coolness still radiated from the hand beside it. "I'll just... close my eyes." He buried his head in the nearest fabric plane - Shinya's lap, probably. His hands tugged at the yukata above him as he crawled forward, seeking comfort. Shinya laid back, or perhaps fell, but it helped either way. Akira wound his arms below Shinya's, finding his shoulders. He uncurled, taking over the body beneath him. And finally, his head found the perfect space, just below Shinya's chest. The cloth tumbled down between them. Its chill soon touched his neck, the nap of the fabric prickling his skin.

His hair was smoothed down, and across. Shinya's hand rested over his face, darkening the veil of his eyelids. The collar of his robes lifted with each gentle gust of the fan, and he slipped back into the dense smell of charred coal, of wispy lavender. Sleep pulled him down, until his toes skimmed the depths. He didn't want to go.

He wanted to stay with Shinya and his cold hands. With the slight throb of his head. With his limbs holding onto everything near. But it was strong, the lull of white. And peaceful, deafeningly so. He couldn't hear his own plea over it. "Say something."

"Like what?"

"Anything," Akira whispered, drowned out by the white noise. "Let me hear your voice."

"I gave the rest of your sake to Sakamoto-san. I'll bet it's gone by now."

Akira grunted in reply. Only some of the words connected, but he listened. Stories about school and Morgana's confident declarations tottered through his ears. The adventures of Hanae Oda and her great remodeling plan began to soothe the wrinkles in his breathing. Deeper, deeper he fell. "...our jeans caked in mud... your eyes were wild... my good luck charm...." Akira slipped off to a land of blue, green and slate-gray.

Akira floated face-up in the water. Brilliant blue everywhere-- the sky and this shoreless ocean. Only the stars blazed white. They splashed into the water, one after another, building a staircase of geysers. So, he climbed. The meteors grew bigger, and with them, a song. He followed the sound, followed the splashes. Until he overshot the path, searching for the next star. He heard it first, then felt its heat collide with his jaw.

He was warm.

A steady breeze walked down his spine as fingertips massaged his scalp. He wanted to purr.

And his ears, caressed by a low, familiar sound. "...without a clue... without a sign... without grasping yet..." Shinya's voice was rough, even nicked in places; he hummed over sequences of words.

"Please don't take off my mask," Akira sang along. "Revealing dark."

Shinya stopped. His face puffed into a frown. "You should wake up more obviously."

Akira laughed. "And miss that? No way."

The pink of cherry blossoms blew across his cheeks. Akira held onto him tighter, to suppress the urge to reach up for a kiss.

Shinya nudged him, surprisingly gentle. "You've spent enough time in bed. Ready to get your ass kicked in ping-pong?"

Akira crawled off reluctantly and stood. He felt lighter than he had all day. 

His foot bumped into the basin, its steel rim room-temperature, no trace of the ice cubes.

"Hey, Shinya?" he called, catching his eye mid-stretch. "Thanks for taking care of me."

He finished his movements slowly, then rolled his shoulders. "It's not that hard. Try it yourself, sometime." He steered Akira towards the door, not caring for any stumbling along the way. "Move it, or lose it!"


	5. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana brings out his Secret Weapon.

The garden shook awake to an ice blue morning. Dew twinkled on the leaves like sleepy tears as the bushes yawned. Akira traveled through the storybook land, smiling at the friendly branches as they reached down. Clouds of fog dampened his clothes and face, but he felt alive.

His thoughts danced like apparitions into the white. Shinya's suggestive glances in the bath, paired with a telltale smirk. _"I'm not looking for a fling."_ Spoken deliberately, as if addressed to him, and not the universe. Or even _"Let's go for a walk."_ when all he needed to do -- all he did in the past -- was lead, and Akira would follow.

Phantom images of Shinya raced by him from behind-- shorter in height, with arms full of meat buns, or gawking at the limited edition Feather Man CD. _"Kurusu-san, listen to this!"_

Akira trailed the visions through the mist and sat on a frost-covered bench of slate stone.

He thought he could be a good brother. ...But was that what Shinya wanted? _"Kurusu-san, can we stay up later?"_ Could Shinya's feelings have shifted at some point, like his own?

Their relationship had changed. Shinya didn't need him anymore - no more tears on his sleeve. Meanwhile, _he_ had turned into a sack of sappy human. Fainting in the bath-- really? He should've been the hot springs champ! But what else was there once you had peace? Now all he had was the slope of Shinya's lap and the breath of a paper fan. They revolved, as though on a mobile, their roles up for grabs, ready for a new direction.

Daybreak sliced through the fog, dissipating it with a citrine glow. The crisp air expanded in his lungs and cleared his thoughts.

If he couldn't stop the change, should he guide it, instead? What would Shinya say? _"You moron,"_ he'd whisper in his ear, tugging on his hair. _"Your feelings are meant to be shared. Not cooped up like this."_

He'd grip Akira's cock tightly and use strong pulls to wake him up. _"Tell me what you want. That's what your mouth's for."_ He'd lean in, blinding Akira to everything but him. _"Can't say it? Then you should do it. Kiss me."_

Akira stood abruptly. This chilly air against his hot skin-- it was no good, he needed to get inside. Couldn't catch a cold for the new year!

* * *

Morgana ambled across the veranda, counting the solid wood planks beneath his feet, arms spread out to skim freedom. He couldn't stop smiling. An exquisite breakfast pushed against the walls of his belly, stuffing him with happiness. There were still three baths to try, and maybe another dip in his favorite. Ryuji mentioned a quick night out on the town later to pick-up some souvenirs. He got to spend all day in a yukata wandering the quiet, relaxing in the mountain air. This was bliss.

"Morning!" he greeted as Akira came up from the garden path.

"Hang on!" Akira called while switching his shoes.

Morgana teetered and pivoted back around. "Hm?"

"You and Shinya," he began, bumbling over. "You two are friends, right?"

He peered closer, taking in Akira's flushed face and unfocused gaze. "Did you already start drinking?" This was too early, even on vacation.

"No, no! I mean, you talk, right? About school, friends... girlfriends." His eyes skated the edges of Morgana's sleeve. Suspicious.

" _So_?"

His voice came softer with every word, like trying to bury a secret. "Has he...mentioned liking anybody?"

A-ha! A mad grin boomed over Morgana's face as he puffed up. "Ho? Are you interested in him?"

"No! W-Well-- I mean--" A swarm of uncertainty crowded his face. "He... just looks different. So, I thought..."

Morgana hummed and nodded, taking pity on Akira. Must've been tough to get hit by a sudden onslaught of sexy. "He does have a special kinda glow about him, huh?"

"Wait..." Surprise nurtured his voice back to life. "Morgana, do you like him?"

Ack! How did it come to this?! "No, I uh-- I'm just proud of my...student, is all!"

His eyebrows creased further. "You're teaching him something?"

"It's a uh... Shujin thing!" Yeah. "You wouldn't get it."

Akira relaxed. "Oh, okay." His eyes twinkled, a muted smile playing over his face. "But I'm sure he'd make a great boyfriend, if you did."

Rigid and on edge, Morgana stared. "You'd be okay with that? If I went for him?"

"Ah..." The glimmer froze. His fists opened and shut, mouth parted but wordless. Caged.

Morgana pressed, "You'd help set us up?"

The cage closed in with every shuffled foot or darting glance. This wheel spinning was to be expected, and fine. For now.

"Don't think he's going to wait around forever," Morgana whispered.

The words seemed to settle on Akira's mind as he stilled. "Yeah. I'll remember." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and paused mid-turn. "Wait. How did you...know that I...have a thing for him?"

"I didn't," Morgana answered with a gloating smile. "You just told me." 

Akira scowled.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

_Clumble, tsh_. The snack bag fell out of the vending machine. Some Hakone speciality of chocolate waffle crisps.

"Shinya!"

He glanced up to see Morgana rush over, beaming like a set of fresh batteries. "Hey."

He gushed. "You did it! He's definitely thinking about it!"

_Pop_! The bag opened perfectly, and his brain caught up to what was happening. "Oh...! Awesome." So, he'd managed to get through after all. He was so glad. If that didn't work, he would've been subjected to Morgana's special 'training class.'

"Now, we just have to cinch it! So that he _can't_ stop thinking of you!"

Right. "But how?"

Morgana chuckled, thrusting a thumb at his proud chest. "With my Secret Weapon, of course!"

Oh no.

He reached into his yukata and pulled out a _moira herbarium_.

Breathlessly, Shinya stared as the bottle's subtle glow reflected off them. "No way! You got one?" They'd been sold out for weeks!

"Surprised?" He grinned. "Don't forget, you have _me_ , the Great Morgana on your side!"

That again...? Shinya huffed softly. Well, he did seem pretty great right now. Morgana plucked the chips from his hands and set the herbarium in them.

A little bigger than a keychain, the cylindrical vial safe-guarded a seed suspended in clear liquid. Warmth emitted from its surface to Shinya's core.

They bloomed only once. A process that began once the lid was disturbed. The flower then unfolded within the vial, absorbing the feelings around it. At full bloom, the liquid crystallized, preserving both the flower and affections forever.

A sentimental gift for anyone. From grandkids and grandparents to lovers or life partners. Of course everyone wanted one. It was destiny in a bottle!

"There's no way you'll fail with something like this," Morgana bragged.

Smiling at the power-up in his palm, he said, "Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll leave the phrasing up to you. Make sure he knows why you're giving it to him." Morgana pointed his finger, back in mentor mode. "His feelings are fresh, and that's what we want to seal. Any time works, but make sure it's today."

With the time table in mind, he had two opportunities: after lunch or before bed. Coax him someplace secluded, and present the bottle with words only he could say. Openly, sincerely.

"You'll have one hour after it starts to bloom. Remember to make the most of it!"

Shinya clenched the bottle to his chest and nodded, accepting the task.

* * *

The sky cleared of morning mist, and the tranquil grounds rose up from the mountains like a an oil painting. Akira went off to explore with Sakamoto after lunch. Shinya tried the massage and came out from it like a cat nap. His legs stretched beneath the table in their room as he brushed the tatami at his fingertips, flipping through the pictures taken. His Mom would love it here. Maybe he could save up to bring her for the summer holiday.

The grand dinner filled his limbs with a song that spilled over his soul, and they split off afterwards. Shinya chaperoned Akira to the lounge. He'd mentioned something about drinks and conversation, but Shinya tuned out everything after 'drinks.' He didn't need a repeat of last night. Akira didn't seem to mind, treating him like a squish toy for the evening.

"This is my good _friend_ Shinya!" he beamed. "He's here to monitor my sake intake."

The girls giggled like they were a comedy routine.

Shinya watched as Akira's eyes sparkled in the low light, his curls like whipped cream, his smile coy.

_Good friend, best man_. His value changed every day of the week. And for what? To draw a line? Rope off the space between them like a VIP section - Akira in his luxury chair and Shinya on the olive floor below? Who even cared?

Not the patrons. They chatted happily today, laughing and applauding over jokes, but there would be no trace of them in Tokyo.

Not his groom, already standing at the pew. Lost in Akira's eyes, he would pay the faceless best man no mind.

So... who were the words for?

The only common components were Akira and Shinya. Was he trying to dissuade Shinya? To turn him down politely? Such half-hearted attempts were meaningless. Or maybe...

Shinya stood and excused himself. On the way past, he placed a hand on Akira's shoulder and leaned down. "Come to the room at 9."

A lump traveled down Akira's throat, but he nodded, a tinge of pink coloring his ear.

That reaction - Shinya rolled it over in his mind as he walked back to the room. Yesterday, as well-- the the deep red Akira turned from head to toe when Shinya looked him over, or the trail of his eyes over Shinya's arms as they played ping-pong. And the warm hands on his back, even after his chance for a kiss was ripped away. Maybe for someone afraid of his feelings, saying these words aloud felt like a shield.

Shinya knocked on the door and Kitagawa let him in. He was sketching the landscape beyond the window, chuckling to himself. Shinya crossed to the room's other side and stared into the mirror over the sink. He was supposed to 'accentuate his best features.' But what were those?

His cheeks? He massaged them, rounding out their shape. Hm. His Ears? ...Did anyone have sexy ears? Then, maybe his eyes. He tilted his head, giving the mirror a sultry gaze. ...This felt silly.

With a sigh, he decided to at least fix his hair. Smoother, neater, the strands gathered to the side and off his face. Done.

Now, what should he say? _You're irreplaceable to me. I hope you know that._ He gestured with the mirror in silent conversation.

_I want to see more of you. Don't you feel the same?_ ...Nah. _I want to remember tonight, always._ Too serious. Staring into his reflection's eyes, he took a deep breath and tried, "Our future is just beginning."

Crap! He clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed eyes sliding over to Kitagawa. He was in the zone, brush sweeping the paper fast and wide. Phew! Shinya pulled the herbarium out and set it on the counter. Particles drifted around the casing, illuminated by the seed's inner glow. What type of flower would seal their fate? A sunflower? A daisy? Or maybe... an iris? Same as the ones pressed between the pages of his memory...

The summer air had been sticky and blackberry bitter to the taste. Wild grass brushed his calves as he trudged through the sea of purple irises. Shinya swung the lanyard in crisp, black circles.

"Give it back. _Please_ ," Akira pleaded.

"Nope." Not another sob from him. This thing only made him think of that failed job.

"Shinya..."

"Fine." He waited, listened for Akira's hopeful gasp. "Catch!" He flung the lanyard into the air.

Akira's reach was better, but Shinya was closer. And none of that mattered. Because a grip held onto his arm, and a pressure pushed him into a face full of plants. Spitting out grass, he raised his head and shouted, "Oi! No fair!" He wasn't a stepping stone!

But as the chain landed a few paces away, a chuckle touched Akira's voice. "Victory."

Shinya huffed, flipping over to frown at him. "You're supposed to catch the _item_ , dummy. Not me."

Akira's smile warmed. His thumbs moved over Shinya's arms slowly, delicately. "But I want you."

No... way. This closeness. The way Akira's gaze focused on his face. Could it mean...

Akira tilted his head in that way he did, when he was _listening_.

He chose to answer honestly. "You can have me."

A bead of sweat cut an arc behind Akira's ear to his collarbone, and he laughed unsteadily. "W-What does that even mean? Haha."

Reaching up, Shinya brushed his cheek with the back of his knuckles. "We say it all the time. 'I'm yours.' 'Be mine.'"

Akira nuzzled against his hand. "Yeah, but that's for couples."

_Do you want to be a couple?_ The question stopped at the barrier of his lips. Akira seemed to wake, eyes alive with fright. He broke contact, and the chance vanished.

Shinya's hand fell. The words he wanted to say disappeared. "Oh."

Shinya focused on his reflection. Had he imagined it? Akira's soft breath and dulcet voice, not just then, but every time in the past two years. The shoulder bumps on the bus, legs bridged over his lap on the couch, the arms hanging over his shoulders like a banana peel, or even yesterday, when Akira sprawled over him, half-awake. Did their connection mean the same to him as it did to Shinya?

He always figured it was Akira's disposition-- that he was a cuddle monster for everyone. But there were no guides. Nothing to compare. If Akira had been sending signals this whole time then--

"Eureka!!" The sound ruptured his thoughts.

As Shinya swung around, his sleeve caught on something-- the sink? Maybe the counter? Or the--

The bottle tumbled through the air. His heart stilled, hand shooting out in hopes of catching it. The smooth glass brushed past his fingertips before hitting the floor.

_Crack._

The sound echoed through the room, and through his heart. Shinya fell to his knees. He gingerly picked up the vial. A crack splintered the glass from corner to cap. Broken, but not shattered.

His relief evaporated once the vial grew hot in his hand, the swirl of particles accelerating like a winding clock. The seed began to sprout. A foam of panic covered his mind - blindingly white and screaming over his thoughts.

No. This wasn't over.

He just needed to retrieve Akira.

Leaving Kitagawa and his smoking brush, he sped down the hall as lightly as he could, to not disturb the other guests. He arrived at the lounge and swore. Akira was nowhere in sight. In fact, the bar was devoid of any familiar faces at all, like the set had been swapped in a sitcom. Shinya glanced at the time. 7:38. Still early.

He clenched the herbarium tightly, pressing on. It seemed to glow more intensely with every step, as though drinking in his feelings. But what feelings? Worry, panic, and despair? Could you even give that to someone? It sounded unlucky.

He searched through all 5 baths. First checking the bins for a familiar yukata, then peeking into the springs for good measure . He didn't find who he needed. But he found potential. He found Morgana.

"Have you seen Akira?" he asked, perched at the water's edge.

"Woah!" Morgana's eyes bulged at the sight of him. "You look ready to faint!"

He grimaced. He'd have to fix his face before meeting Akira.

Finger tapping his chin, Morgana tilted his head. "Did you try calling him?"

"His phone's off." Something about rest and distractions and harmony with nature.

"Oh, right." The water rippled around him. "Well, the last time I saw him, he was with you. Do you need him?" he asked curiously.

It made Shinya flinch. A reasonable question, but one he didn't want to answer. Morgana acted big, but he must have crossed hellish landscapes to get one of these. ...There was still time. He wouldn't say it - that he ruined the gift - until it was true.

"Yeah, I do, but..." He stood, steady on the damp tiles. "Just let me know if you see him."

Morgana still seemed interested, but let it drop.

The bud had split into sword-like petals, their sharp points still stuck together. Empty hall after empty hall he stalked through, a nagging fear in his gut. Even the lobby was soulless and still, as though everyone had cleared out, anticipating a storm. 8:05. The time people headed back to their rooms. Rooms, of course...!

A spring propelled his steps to their shared room, and he knocked, anxiously see-sawing on the balls of his feet. No answer. He knocked again, five sharp _thunks_ left to die in the ghostly silence. Ear against the slab, he listened to the quiet stretch and stretch-- not a stir, not a shudder. Nothing. He settled onto his heels.

Alright. The garden.

The cold air scratched like bristles across his face, and the fragrant cypress swirled through his nostrils. The linear path curved around corners and circled around the big trees. His sandals smacked tirelessly against the stone way, like galloping hooves. Akira would be here. It was the perfect place for him; a serene garden to refine the soul. The flower's petals were offering up their violet color, the color of unsaid words.

He didn't find Akira. At the path's end, light from the old lanterns competed with the bright moon, creating a dawn blue. And there he stood, sketching. Kitagawa. His pencil only moved in short, slow, finessing strokes, but he seemed to be involved. Dare he disturb an artist at work? He would for Akira!

"Kitagawa-san?" he tried, then again, closer to his ear. His sketching continued.

He came around to the front, but the other's eyes were fixed above.

Finally, Shinya took the plunge, thrusting his hand over the page. "Kitagawa-san!"

That broke them apart. Kitagawa whipped around, muttering about ghosts or woodland animals. "Ah," he said, discovering Shinya. "Did you need something?"

He wasn't too scary. "Have you seen Akira?"

"Yes." Re-gripping the sketchbook, he angled his head inquisitively. "He came to the room as I left."

Shinya's spirit fell. How close had they been? One corridor away? A doorway apart?

"Is he no longer there?"

Shinya shook his head.

"Hm. I'm not sure where he would be, now."

_Me, neither._ His shoulders flattened with the weight of his sigh.

"But I must say..." Kitagawa began, sizing him with the pencil. "There is a certain look to you, tonight. Like a forlorn dove..." He walked closer. "Care to model?"

A groan popped from Shinya's throat as he backed away. "Not tonight!"

He waved goodbye and dashed inside. The clock read 8:23. Twelve minutes.

His feet sounded through the halls, heart slamming his ribcage. The search dragged on. He bolted past lonely nooks of vending machines as they keened in the dark. Past deserted ping-pong tables whose forgotten paddles littered the worn mats. Past the black sign that massages were done for today. He ran and ran and ran. But he couldn't outrun the seconds.

In his hand, the herbarium pulsed hot, the flower fat off his negative energy and recognizable - an iris.

He swung around the corner to the lobby, nearly colliding with Sakamoto.

"Hey!" His lively grin brightened at Shinya. "We're going out to see the town and bring back some souvenirs. Wanna come?"

Gulping down air, Shinya shook his head and desperately asked, "Is Akira going with you?"

"Akira? Nah." He tossed Shinya the key.

Four minutes.

"Said he was gonna stay on the grounds this trip. Why? You need him?"

With a nod, his eyes snapped to Morgana and Kitagawa, gathered in the back. Morgana gave him a worried look, but he avoided it.

"Whelp, he should turn up. See ya later!"

Their small wagon departed, and Shinya turned back on his path. But his legs were heavy, like a thousand weights strapped to his calves. He couldn't move as fast as before. Because he knew-- Akira was nowhere. Not on the bench. Not in the halls.

Not in Shinya's world.

He didn't even glance when the herbarium iced over in his hand. Just staggered to the room, a futon the only thing on his mind.

He tossed the key and bottle onto the table. He raised his head and froze at the sight. On the terrace, framed by silver moonlight, sat Akira. Shinya's knees quaked, barely able to stand under the force of his joy. His eyes weren't much better, waters of relief welling at the edges.

Unsteadily making his way to the sliding door, Shinya rested his fingers on the latch. He felt wrung out. But still, his spine straightened, fortified. He had one goal: to make Akira remember this feeling.

He tore open the door, breaking into Akira's world of celestial skies and peaceful cold. "You're really hard to get a hold of, you know that?"

Akira turned to him, surprised and clueless, looking mighty warm under his blanket. "You were looking for me?"

Ha. Shinya closed the door behind himself, sealing their bubble. He settled in beside him. "It doesn't matter. I found you now."

No swords, no guns, no spells. Just him. But he wouldn't give up. This battle was his to win.


	6. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira re-assesses his feelings for Shinya.

These kitchen stools bore witness to so much of their lives. From personal tidbits and concerns to hiccupping tears and the leap between fears. Their secrets and laughter were guarded closely by the wood.

Tonight was no different. The sounds from outside the window played like a record-- the cricket choir, the TV next door, and the roll of tires on the street. A small splash from the pendulum lights overhead illuminated their arms and feet. Shinya's thumb flicked back and forth over the glass, his back to the counter.

He didn't mean to bring it up again. All he wanted was a chill night with Shinya. But maybe he didn't smile enough. Because Shinya gave him that inviting look and asked that old, familiar question, "What's wrong?" And the seal was blown open.

"Cold." Akira shivered. "All the time." How absurd. It was the middle of summer. But how else could he describe the frost of entries missing from his media timeline? The gaping hole that one-thousand messages couldn't fill - not without the ones he _knew_ should be there. Or the space in his contacts, from a name he didn't expect to ever see again. He knew well the bitter slap of an unbidden memory, but also knew the sweet pang it left behind. But this cold that invaded his lungs with every inhale, like he might lose a part of himself to frostbite? He _hated_ it.

"Are you that lonely?" Shinya's voice defrosted him.

Akira wrung his hands atop his lap. Lonely. He'd never given the cold a name, but that did the trick. He nodded.

The glass _clinked_ as Shinya set it down and faced him. "Okay. I'll teach you another move."

Uhhh. Akira drew a blank. His training had been over for a few years now, and though he still picked up new moves from time to time, this wasn't really the time for that.

"This one's special. It connects you to me." Shinya butted his forehead against Akira's. "So you won't have to feel lonely."

His eyes blazed, staring directly into Akira's. "All you have to do is close your eyes..." He grabbed Akira's hand. "Put your hand on your chest..." Pushing it against his chest, he grinned. "And say my name."

The words struck a chord and resonated through his soul.

The charm worked. From then on, his very name sent rings of warmth to melt the frost. Or Shinya would ping him a text with uncanny timing. Or appear outside his window. As if summoned.

Staring at the stars, Akira would love company right now. He sighed dramatically. His skin was freezing, but the air was so fresh, the night sky so clear, that he wouldn't budge. He swirled the fabric around his fist and brought it to his chest, closing his eyes in serenity. _Shinya..._ he whispered, lips curling from the sound.

That was enough. Or so he thought.

The shrill scrape of the patio door broke apart his night. His breath hitched, a tight hope in his throat.

"You're really hard to get a hold of, you know that?" Shinya asked, standing behind him. Determination gleamed in his eyes, the kind that snaked an odd feeling up Akira's spine.

"You were looking for me?" Even as he said it, the memory rushed him. Their meeting at nine.

He sat down. "It doesn't matter."

Of course. To think Shinya would actually appear, like some sort of superhero. What a silly thought! Akira turned his face away to hide his blush.

Shinya scooted closer, bundling them together in the blanket. "Jeez, it's cold!" His shoulder pressed into Akira's, still warm from being inside.

He looked to the moon, and Akira tried to do the same. But his attention kept falling onto his company. The steep line of his neck as he gazed above, the soft curve of his nose, and the shimmer of his hair stood out against the star-swirled sky in all its majesty. He stiffened as Shinya's dark brown lashes turned on him. "What?" he asked quietly, as though afraid to disturb the stillness.

Akira scrambled and grabbed the first thing in his mind. "Why...did you ask me here?"

"Oh." He stretched his arms out briefly before tucking them back into the bundle. "I was going to give you something, but it can wait."

Akira nodded, only half paying attention, still distracted by Shinya's glowing features. He should've looked away. But he kept staring, even as the other's eyes returned to the sky. His hair - was pushed a bit to the side.

Shinya folded up his legs and wrapped them in his arms. From this distance, Akira could see the occasional shiver in his form. The tip of his nose and cheeks reddened with each vibration. Akira moved to reach over, wanting to warm his face, only to pause when seized by Shinya's eyes. Playing it off as a rub to his own neck, Akira retreated beneath the blanket and clasped his hands together. He expected more questions, but they never came. Instead, Shinya set his head down on his knees and watched him back.

The loudest sound was his heartbeat. Steady and vibrant, like a passionate melody for two. He couldn't find where Shinya's gaze landed. So, he gave up. Crashed his head down on the shoulder closest to Shinya and finally looked away. A few warm puffs landed on his crown.

Shinya's hand came up to pull him onto his shoulder. His hand stayed, tangled in Akira's hair. "You should take me," he said, voice stark against the quiet. "To New Year's."

The image flitted through his mind, of the sun burning its way up the horizon, of the city shining in golden light, of Shinya's smile, of their elbows linked, of leaning over and whispering words of affection. Akira shivered. "We should head back." He tried to sneak away, and grimaced when the cocoon tightened around him.

"Are you just not going to answer me?" Shinya didn’t sound mad, but it was clear he was going to push until he got something.

Akira didn't know what to say. If he took Shinya, there was no way around confessing his feelings. But he still had time to make this crush subside. He settled on, "Let me think about it."

"About what?" he pressed. "It'll be great. _We'll_ be great."

_We'll_. Akira shivered again as the phrase rippled wishful scenes across his mind; of their fingers woven together, of Shinya's back against his while gliding down the streets on his bike, of their feet in the river. "It's just... different." The unspoken reason of _why_ it would be different hung between them.

The blanket slid easily from Shinya's grasp as he sat stone-still. Akira couldn't decipher the look on his face, but he took the moment to sneak away.

He was barely inside when the quick patter of footsteps chased him. The patio door shut, sealing them in with resounding silence. "I can do anything your date can."

Akira sighed. He'd have to hurt Shinya's feelings if this kept up. He turned around, resolved to finish it, when the words evaporated from his lips, singed to a crisp by the blazing determination in Shinya's eyes.

"So?" Shinya asked, stepping forward. "What would your date do?"

He shook his head to rebound and raised his chin. "My date would be next to me for me to admire and pet in the morning light."

"I'll be there," he answered firmly.

Akira saw it clearly; _Shinya's bed head adorably poking out as he rolled back under the covers._ He blinked the image away and charged on, "We need a lucky breakfast to start the year."

He moved closer, again. "I'll pick up whatever, and you can make it."

_The sparkle in Shinya's eyes as he nibbled his mochi..._ He swiped the thought away. "They need to be cuddle-worthy!" So he could have someone to hug on the train.

"I think I'm your favorite pillow." He was. His soft edges were easy to rest on.

Akira crushed the memory with his foot as he stepped back further and further, yet the distance between them only seemed to grow smaller. He wobbled, calves finally hitting a chair, and squawked as he fell into it. Glaring indignantly, he added, "We need to share a special connection!" To tie their bond together under the rising sun.

With a small smile, Shinya bent over him. "We have one."

He gulped. A light sweat forming on his brow, at the high ledge of his last reason. "And...back home for a romp in the sheets."

"Easy."

A prickle ran up Akira's neck. "I need to see sparks!"

"You'll have them." His hand warmed Akira's lazy cock. "Try me."

And he crumbled. Shinya guided him to a futon and sat him down. He blinked and leaned back, weight rested on his palms.

Shinya settled between his legs. He reached for Akira's sash, untying it and pulling apart his yukata. Goosebumps rushed his skin at the sudden exposure. It wasn't anything unseen, but the anticipation of this occasion thrummed in his blood.

His shorts were yanked off next. After which, Shinya paused to gander at his cock. Akira's fingers scrunched in his lake of clothing as the cold seeped away to his toes, Shinya pulling him with sharp, certain strokes. Yes, wow. They were doing this. They--

"Ah..." Shinya's mouth widened, staring at his majesty. His eyes flashed, as though trying a tart candy, and Akira's heart hammered with pride.

Shinya's hand slid in long, precise pumps, grating harshly over his nerve endings. Akira sucked in a breath, roiling against the sensation. He held his other palm up, dripping saliva into it from his mouth's well. The wet slap to his cock prepped him for a slick hold. Akira's eyes followed the glide of Shinya's hand as he worked-- the offset of his fingers, quick and adaptive to his grunts, the fat of his palm flush against his shaft. The other hand he licked, tongue curling around each digit before switching off grips.

A spiral of pleasure wound through him, leading him bite his lip against a moan. Shinya's fist tightened at the tip, thumb flicking over the precum. His throat flexed as he swallowed, staring at Akira's cock. "So nice..." he mumbled, scooting back and lowering himself, a hand braced on Akira's thigh. His mouth stifled the base of his cock. Akira felt it, a jolt deep in his gut as Shinya made his way up with slow nips and short licks. His hand rolled over the head of Akira's cock until he reached it and replaced it with his mouth.

Wet heat. The kind that wrenched a cry from within. Shinya swallowed him, half-way. He felt the moment he reached the back of his throat-- the packed ribbing and fleshy walls surrounding him. Shinya's eyes watered as his tongue wrapped the barrel of his cock. The walls closed around him with a harsh suck. He relaxed into it, hips angling automatically as Shinya took more. Fingers circled and squeezed his thigh. Shinya moaned quietly whenever the head passed over a stretch of his throat. His petering breaths dusted over Akira's heated skin, tongue playing with the tip on his way back up. His whole body moved with it.

Akira's eyes dragged over the bridge of his spine, over the fabric of his yukata as it pooled in the dip between his legs, over the clutch of his knees, and over the shadowed contours of his feet. His pulse blossomed at the sight.

The flutters had started soon after that night in the kitchen, when Shinya taught him that special 'move.' Maybe even that moment itself. But he was always crushing on someone, so he let the thought fly by. It wasn't worth jeopardizing his big brother status for feelings that would naturally fade.

He slipped out of Shinya's mouth, the other boy breathing heavily. He pressed a kiss to the crest, eyes glazed. "I can't get enough of your cock," he mumbled between hungry licks. Sweeping his bangs back, he dove in for more. Shinya's guttural moans mixed with his high slurps, running a sub-current to the shaking sighs Akira released. His thighs were spread further, Shinya's thumbs digging into them. As if he could get any closer.

The pink of his tongue darting out to treat his cock and the white edge of moonlight on his skin drew Akira's hand towards him. He followed the muscles of his neck, rubbing over the hill of his shoulder. Shinya felt so good--encapsulating him, and under his palm. Akira rocked into the sweltering heat of his mouth slowly, sliding the yukata off his shoulder to see more, to touch more.

His touch seemed to unintentionally wake Shinya, who came off of him, blinking. "Ah... I got carried away." A clump of fluid sat on the dip of his lower lip. Perhaps a smidge of his precum. Shinya sucked it back in and directed his sharp focus at Akira. Leaning forward, he kissed him.

It was like a firecracker on his lips. Shinya's thumb dug into the thick of his thigh as he drove Akira back with an onslaught of kisses. The smack of their lips was loud in his ears. His lungs filled with euphoria. Every day, he would love this.

Maybe it was time to admit it. These feelings-- simmer in his heart, the longing to hold him close --had only grown stronger by the day. They weren't fleeting.

And he liked it that way.

His hand rose to cup Shinya's face, slowing down and deepening the kiss. Shinya's touch crawled to his abdomen, seeking out every muscle. Their tongues slashed, sloppy in the air between their mouths. Shinya missed a kiss and lapped at his chin. Akira smiled in return, stupidly happy, and rumbled something unintelligible.

He took a moment to separate and trail his gaze over Shinya. Over the gentle bump of his Adam's apple and his collarbone, cutting across his shoulders to the plane of his pecs. His eyes lifted, back up to where his hand caressed. "You changed your hair," he said, enjoying the round of his exposed cheek. "I like it. I mean-- I always like it. But this is... just wow."

A shimmer somersaulted through Shinya's eyes, pulling his lips into a proud smile. "Mhm!"

He leapt forward, onto Akira's lips again. The joy was equally singing in him too; Akira could feel it in the way his lips moved against him.

There were hands sliding down his neck, massaging his legs. Hands all over his body. Shinya's hands - that he wanted to hold forever.

Their thighs knocked together, outer and inner. His fingers traced the reality; the artful bend of Shinya's back, his ass. He tugged the fabric down as he went, until it broke free of its sash.

His fingers grazed over the bone defining his hips, traveling down and...

Took hold of Shinya's cock.

Shinya cried out, sharp and scratchy. For a moment, the skies of his mind seemed to open before Akira; in the wide freeze of his eyes and the stiff parting of his mouth. A decade of love channeled through Akira's hand by the pulse beneath it.

He was back to his senses soon enough. But Akira wasn't. He groped mindlessly, the shape etched into his physical memory.

Realizing he'd just been staring, Akira hurried out a few words. Hopefully, about his sexy cock.

Shinya paused and gave him a hard, confused look. " _Huh?_ "

Akira himself couldn't translate what came out-- it sounded like Jupiter speak --but he got a blush from Shinya, so it worked.

He huffed softly and left the cloud of his yukata, striping off his underwear and grinning at Akira. "Okay, sparks!" He gripped Akira's cock. "Ready?"

His heart burst with a thrill, erupting over his breath and flesh. He... wanted to say it out loud. He didn't want to keep this feeling of soaring to himself.

He pulsated in Shinya's hand, threatening to break free. A chain of molten steel wrapped around his cock as Shinya's long slides teased his raw skin. Thirsty for the sensation, he leaned forward to lap up more of Shinya.

All he wanted to do was fondle, eyes tracking every twitch of his mouth, ears trained on his soft gasps. His cock was... amazing... The symmetrical bump against his palm as he rounded the top; the smooth belly of his shaft. And slick-- large droplets picked up from his slit for Akira to drag. Akira's heart pounded from the flare in Shinya's pupils each time he squeezed.

He pushed forward in Akira's hand, their juices spilling on each other. They snuggled together as Shinya moved them into one grip. He watched their bewitching glide but flicked his attention up to Shinya from time to time. His hot stare was always waiting.

It crackled down to his toes, a bolt through his cock. And he couldn't muffle the moan that shot up, even by biting his lip.

Shinya caressed his face and stroked his lips apart. "Don't. Your voice... I want to hear it."

Easing him back until flat against the mattress, Shinya nipped at the crook of his jaw, fingers raking over his abs. His weight felt good on top of him. Akira's hands scrawled over his ass's arch, the dimple at his thigh. He rocked into Shinya's tight grasp, moaning freely. The massive throbs of Shinya's cock beat against him in answer.

He brushed away Shinya's hand, threading their fingers together atop the mattress. Akira aligned their blazing cocks and let their hips do the work. Every rub scraped his skin, unleashing the electricity beneath. The shock transferred between their hands and through their cocks. Shinya's gasp zapped his spine.

He would do it! He would confess! On a grand stage, all his feelings on display! Or no, that might embarrass him. Maybe an evening on the couch, after dinner. Something simple like that. He couldn't wait!

His hand flexed under Shinya's weight. Their wild slams veered in every direction, balls slotting over one another. Shinya's voice carved apart the night as he came. Akira only glimpsed the crescent his body made before a tornado of pleasure tore up his own body. He was blinded by star dazzle.

Slowly, the world sketched back in over the clouds. Shinya greeted him softly with a kiss, fingers gliding between his. When the feeling didn't blink away, he knew it wasn't a dream. Dazedly, he mumbled, "I love you."

Surprise widened Shinya's eyes, a glimmer laced in them. But his smile quickly turned teasing. "Sure, silly."

...Wait. No, no, no. Akira woke more vividly, playing back what just happened. He just-- He confessed, but Shinya took it as a...joke.

Would he ever be able to convince Shinya that he meant it, now?


	7. Tongue-Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya has a surprise for Akira.

"You did WHAT?!" Morgana shouted as Shinya gave him a rundown of the previous night's events, leaving out the herbarium fiasco. That could wait for another time.

"Was I not supposed to?"

Shaking his head free of the shock, Morgana gave it a thought. "Mm, no. That _is_ one way to make him want more." He resumed tossing items into his duffle bag, only to hesitate a moment later. "Although... This complicates things."

"What? How?" Leaning closer in surprise, Shinya wondered if he should've gone into more detail; Akira had a great time.

Slowly, Morgana turned to face him; his words surfaced one by one, as though chosen with care. "You remember Chiyo, right? The girl you walked in on. Akira... he has a few friends like that. You might fall into that category, now."

"Oh..." The kind he wouldn't spend New Year's with.

"If you confess now, he might not be receptive since it was only a temporary thing."

His chest compressed with the weight of failure.

Upon seeing his expression, Morgana waved his hands. "This is still better than before! At least you're in the running."

He clutched his ankles and nodded."So... how do I give him the right idea?"

Morgana smiled at him before checking the cabinets. "You're taking him on a date after this, right?"

Well, it wasn't a date originally, but with this recent development ...he supposed he could make it one.

"We just have to show him what he _could_ have. Like you did last night. Except, romantically this time." Squishing down the contents, he smiled at Shinya. "Don't worry. You've come this far; I'm sure you can make it to the end."

His faith beamed into Shinya's chest. "You know it!"

The partition slid away, opening to Sakamoto and his backpack. "You guys ready? Don't wanna miss the train."

Their group spilled out across the streets, piling onto the bus and then the train afterwards. Shinya won the seat next to Akira, who greeted him with a warm, "Hey." They spoke briefly before Akira nestled his head against the window. His eyes shut and he gently dozed, the misty mountains of Hakone winding away behind him. Shinya laid back in his seat, listening to the quiet fussing of their group across the lane for the ride.

Tokyo was shining in the morning light. He arrived home, smothered by his Mom in greeting. He told her a bit of the trip while exchanging things in his room; the suitcase for his small knapsack and... The black lacquered box. Fumbling the lid off, he grasped the tickets inside. Today was the day.

He waved to his Mom and was out the door for the last time that year.

Akira waited for him at the steps to the station. "So, where are you whisking me off to? he asked, face bright with amusement.

Shinya presented the tickets, wordless.

Slying accepting them, his eyebrows shot up a moment later. "Destinyland?!"

"Mm-hm," he answered, hands slipping into his pockets. "It's two days. I got us a hotel too, so we can get in early tomorrow."

His eyebrows continued to climb, the bustle of shoes filling his momentary silence. "You paid for... all of this?"

He nodded. "It meant a lot when you took me six years ago. So, I wanted to return the favor."

The words seemed to dry in his mouth. His face softened from surprise to a contained happiness. It was an expression Shinya hadn't seen before, one that made butterflies scatter through his chest.

"Let's go." He placed a hand on Akira's back, leading him inside. There still seemed to be something Akira was trying to say, from the way his gaze lingered. But he soon gave up, instead smiling at the tickets in his hands.

The train breezed into the station, opening its doors to the timely exchange of passengers. Shinya's phone buzzed right as the skyline came into view.

«Hey, I'm in the next car.» Huh? He blinked down at Morgana's text. «I decided to tag along. Y'know, for good luck!»

Peeking through the cart window, he guessed he wouldn't find him, but it must've been right.

«Thanks?»

«No problem!»

Well, it should be fine. He sighed, pushing it aside in his mind, and settled in for the ride. Akira was checking show times and listings. Another buzz.

«Mind if I room with you guys?»

«Kinda.» he stabbed out. «Kills the vibe.»

The reply popped in quickly. «Oh, don't worry. I sleep early. You guys can still get it on.»

That-- That wasn't-- That didn't solve the problem! «There are only two beds.»

«Perfect! I'll take the extra one.»

Shinya sighed in defeat, not even bothering to reply all that was wrong with this scenario.

«Make sure to take any cues I give along the way. This is our last chance, and I want to see success!»

How did his outing morph into 3rd wheel theater? «'Kay.»

Pocketing his phone, he discovered Akira watching him. Shinya bumped his shoulder and smiled, staying there for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The park sparkled with winter magic. Garlands criss-crossed between the rooftops, and groups of ruby bulbs danced in the air. The trees were iced with snow. The characters rolled snowballs wearing their scarves. Gigantic carvings of Mickee and Minny in colorful kimonos welcomed in both the guests and the soon-to-be New Year.

The streets zipped by as Akira pulled him, their jewel colors streaking together. "We need a good spot for the parade!"

It was fantastic. A spectacle of life, the bright melody snuck into his heart as the dances captivated his eyes. Beside him, Akira swayed, grabbing Shinya's hands mid-way to clap with the beat. "Hey!" he protested, only to be drowned out. He was stuck until it ended, with streamers falling over his face. Akira laughed, the sound warm.

Their next conquest was undecided, Akira chittering away at the trimmings while Shinya sought out the photo ops. His album was plump with wowed faces and playful skits. Those would be great for later, but some things couldn't be captured on film. Like the sweet smell of cotton candy and red apple popcorn.

His attention was pulled by the twirling mouse head atop a corner cart.

He tapped Akira's shoulder. "Your turn to pick." Last time, Shinya chose one of little green space newts, with Akira's complimenting it.

Rows and rows of character hats covered the walls of the small cart. Round bear ears and floppy bunny ears, round noses framed by whiskers, googly eyes and top hats-- there was a fun option at every angle.

His eyes returned to Akira. 

A gaudy pair of duckbill visors were held in his hands. But he wasn't quite looking at them. His wistful gaze was trained at nothing in particular, thumb stroking the shiny plastic of the rim.

"Shinya... Is this a..." He shook his head and raised it to smile at him. "Nevermind." The motor churned quietly beside them.

He chose to press the one with eyelashes down on his fluffy lockes, adjusting the plain one over Shinya's hat.

Shinya blinked.

"There." Dayzee and Danold, an unforgettable pair.

They set off, coming across a replica room from Toy Legacy next. It was a jungle of modern life, climbing onto something as small as a throw pillow, running across chair seats, and using a stack of books just to reach the window. He was glad to be regular size again!

The map lead them to an old-time steam boat. They headed up to the second deck, the uplifting music alive in the floorboards. The golden noon sun sparkled on the water as they journeyed down the blue moon river.

"Black bear!" Shinya shouted, pointing with the arm he didn't have smushed against Akira's shoulder.

"Woodpecker," Akira countered, arm extended toward a tree.

The grassy shores held wonders of a time long ago in a land oceans from here. They competitively signaled the best ones, ending on Shinya's, "Missing sock!" At least, he hoped that was part of the decoration.

He leaned his back against the railing, gazing at the sky and 10 acre woods in the distance. His eye snagged on...a very enthusiastic guy. He straightened slightly upon recognizing Morgana. He was making some gesture with his hand. Glove? Catch...? Oh! Hold! Morgana nodded happily at his understanding. But, now?

He glanced back at Akira's visage. Staring peacefully over the river, forearms crossed over the railing. His hands were free. Should he... try to be smooth? Shinya reached behind himself, attempting to find Akira's hand. Miss. His face began to burn as Akira looked at him curiously. No stopping here!

He flipped around and sent his hand at Akira's.

He missed again. This time, Akira had turned toward him slightly, altering their positions. A small noise gurgled at the base of Shinya's throat, and the fire expanded to his ears.

"Shinya, what..."

Carefully, he reached for Akira's hand. And made contact! He deflated, Akira's hand warm against his palm. Finally!

Akira smiled and leaned into him, their arms joined as well, an impossibly soft expression aimed on the water.

* * *

They disembarked on a new path, coming upon a labyrinth of hedges, emerging at the Teacups. The kooky scenery twisted together as they spun around the other cups. A giant pot of tea poured out in the center, spilling over whenever the sugar cubes fell in. Stumbling out, they supported each other down a keyboard road, to the heart of Wonderville.

Their timing was coincidental as Alice and friends were gathered for photos and games. Alice herself had a line already looped, so they imposed on a Card Knight instead. A trio of selfies later, including a mock headlock, and they were off again. 

They walked onto the main highway, this stretch of it lined with food carts. The air was pouring with scents of the season. Toasted almonds, steeped apples, and warm cider drew them from stand to stand like a pied piper. And it looked just as amazing. From colored tiers of jelly to castles of gingerbread, to mouse ear cookies and tiger tail fries. The food brought joy to anyone holding it.

With their arms stocked, they strolled, enjoying the food. Shinya held back a tear as he bit into a steamy beef cone, the rice fluffy. Akira's face disappeared behind the wrapper to get the last bits. He might've gotten some of the wrapper.

The stack was no match for their combined power! They took turns for the last crepe, Akira pausing on his bite when something ahead caught his eye. "Hey, is that--"

Shinya followed his gaze to a familiar figure.

"It is! Morgana!" Akira called, waving him down.

He was decked out in Destinyland gear. Oversized glasses, a t-shirt and cardigan, the gloves... even his shoe laces had Destiny pins on them. Shinya's lips curled. "Someone's been having fun."

Squeaking, Morgana stepped back. "Th-This is to blend in!"

"Blend in?" Akira asked curiously.

"Yes!" His back straightened, a fist strong on his hip. "I'm here as a food critic! Can't blow my cover."

Shinya took Akira's bite, listening.

"So..." Morgana continued. "this is your trip?"

"Yeah!" Akira wrapped an arm around Shinya, tugging him close. "This one brought me."

Morgana's eyes glinted. "Oho. That means you have a bunk?"

"Uh...yes...?" he agreed with unease.

"Y'know, they have a sushi special in the morning..." He swayed mischievously. "I might miss it if I have to come back on the morning train..."

Shinya stopped, feeling the attention on him. Akira was the only one who didn't know. About the room arrangements. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Morgana hopped happily. "I'll see you, then!" And he zipped off. Probably to some bushes.

"Well! What a strange coincidence," Akira said, as his hand dropped from its goodbye wave.

"Wasn't it?" Shinya stuffed the crepe into Akira's mouth and began walking.

They reached the Crystal Castle, re-energized. A gleaming chandelier illuminated the ballroom, and High ceilings surrounded them. A replica of the red cushioned throne sat primly for photo ops, in partnership with the glimmer of the glass slipper a few footsteps away. But there was a special attraction exclusive to the chosen few. Well, raffled and booked online, of which Shinya fell into the second bracket. But limited nonetheless.

Dancing. They taught proper steps for a waltz, how to twirl, and a basic follow and lead.

Palms clasped together, Akira's hand laid upon his back, Shinya's own resting on his... shoulder... arm...one of those! What a stiff position! One step forward, back... Not so hard. They turned and-- _crunch_. "Uh... whoops," he mumbled, trampling Akira's feet. Back to watching their movements.

Step, step, twir-- _crunch_. "Eugh..." Shinya groaned. But Akira's smile didn't waver. Always on the turn...!

"Shinya," he coaxed.

He glanced up.

"Feel." Akira's hand shifted down, lower on his back. "And follow." He lengthened his stride, sweeping more of the dance floor.

Shinya squawked. W-Was he crazy?! He could barely get it right while watching! How would he-- Ah. The sparkle in Akira's eyes warmed him, like the echoes of his touch. He stepped on Akira's foot again. But this time, his gaze stayed forward.

Step, side, back, twirl...! Shinya's jaw fell open. They did it!! He gaped, the same excitement reflected on Akira. Their grins connected, and it felt like a game. That same crackle of intensity as when they played. Confident in the steps, his hand slid around to the strong of Akira's back. The paintings twirled around them, weaving the story of Cinderina as they danced their own tale.

Their chests grew closer together with each song, nearly pressed after the fifth. The minor moment between songs allowed his attention to drift to something on one of the balconies - his curly haired friend, Morgana. How did he even get up there?!

"You see something?" Akira asked, reading his face.

"Eh. Nah!" They continued dancing. Shinya attempted to decipher the charade between spins. Arms around - check. Pout? Pucker? ...Smooch! Of course.

Wait, what?! Here? With so many people?! ...None of whom were paying attention right now. Even the instructors had deemed everyone well enough off to dance their own thing. Still. The sweat began to prickle at his brow.

Akira watched him with interest. "Where do you keep looking?"

Right. A kiss. Shinya steeled himself and looked forward.

He cradled the back of Akira's neck and leaned in. Their lips met easily. A soft peck was all he intended. But Akira took it as a launch pad-- yanking him in tight, the kiss firming up as he dipped Shinya to the floor.

He stared, astonished, at Akira. His serene smile widened, outglowing the chandelier.

The music came to a grand end. Shinya's feet scrambled out beneath him in his haste to _get up_ before he took Akira's help. Their lively moment went unnoticed as the other groups filtered out in happy chatter.

"Good dance," Akira praised.

Shinya turned to him, feeling lighter. "You too."

The stairs were dipped in lilac as the sun sleepily descended into the horizon.

They didn't have a plan. Space travel to another galaxy, floating upside down, or steering through tight corners on wobbly tires-- a sparkling path stretched out in front of them, always.

It wasn't until his phone buzzed that he realized they had time for one more ride.

«Take him on the canoes for two.» Morgana's text read.

Shinya swallowed thickly. He snuck a glance at Akira strolling beside him, cuddling the frog Shinya had won him, a glossy look in his eyes. He _would_ enjoy something like that-- close quarters, fairly private, scenic, and... cheesy.

Shinya sighed, evidently too heavily because Akira swayed into him. "What is it?"

"Oh... They have canoes... for two." His hands burrowed into his pockets. "You wanna go?"

Excitement splashed over Akira's face. He nodded fiercely.

A large mermaid tail adorned the back of their canoe; scales along the side gave the effect of diving beneath the water. The vintage scent of cattails and lily pads rose with the lake's fresh tinge. Shinya's hands wrapped around the wooden ors, though they were more for show since the boat had a programmed route. Akira sat across from him, grinning like a Siamese cat. The amber lamps from the steamboat trailed across the waterway as they curved around a mossy cliff.

And that's when Shinya heard it. The deep, slow _ribbits_ \- too melodic to be natural. They built upon the songful trills and high chirps. Oh _no_.

Akira's head plucked up. He laughed and actually _waved_ to the doves circling above. Popping out of their alcoves, otters and beavers embellished the music with shell claps and tail swishes.

Nature's orchestra faded into the hoarse shout of the rapids as they drifted by a wall of water, a cool mist on their faces. Akira sidled next to him. He bundled Shinya's hand between his own as the sky darkened around them. A curtain of leaves shielded them from the outside world. Trails of fireflies led the way.

"Look," Akira whispered, indicating with his head.

A cluster of fireflies veered away, onto the cliff face. In the shape of Cupid's heart.

Shinya's ears burned as Akira collapsed against him with the dreamiest look to date. Rubbing his arm as one might a dog's belly, he felt Akira curl into the touch. And a heaviness sank to his stomach's floor-- an anchor of longing, of never wanting this to end.

They unloaded back at shore, walking towards the main street, close enough for their elbows to rub. Shinya couldn't stop humming that ridiculous frog song. A whistling firework drew their attention upwards before bursting into colorful sparks. Akira sighed in awe. This was the moment.

Shinya swung around, his back to the Crystal Palace, the echo behind him. "Akira, I have something to tell you. Earlier, I said how much it meant to come here with you, all those years ago. Well, today, I got that same special feeling. But different." His heart floated in his chest, untethered to the normal world. "I want--"

Akira stopped him by glancing away at the prize in his arms. "Shinya, thanks. For this trip...to make me feel better."

Not floating-- _falling_. "Huh? No. I had this planned way in advance." Still in the air, but for how long?

Akira watched him from the corner of his eye. "You didn't want this to be a date, did you? You booked a regular outing."

He fell on empty words, trying to gain enough of them to answer. "No, but I-- never expected... things changed, so I--"

"Like what?" he pushed.

So much, in just this week alone... He couldn't say it all. 

The fireworks continued to boom through his struggling silence. Akira took over.

"I'll tell you. I got dumped. Twice." He chuckled, soft enough to be a sigh. "I wallowed in misery, and you pulled me out of it." Stepping forward, he smiled down at Shinya. "Then I whined about not having a real date. And you fixed it. Like always." His arms encircled Shinya in an embrace unlike any before.

Too stunned to speak, Shinya listened as this bullshit version of events seeped into his ears. And for the first time, he slapped Akira's arms away. "This wasn't to make you _feel_ better, or any other stupid reason!"

Akira stared at him, unfazed. "Then why?"

"Because I _want_ to be, dammit!" His foot slammed the pavement.

Akira shook his head. "It's okay. I could tell you were bored." He smiled gently. "Canoes for two and spontaneous kisses? You don't have to try so hard."

Hollowed. Like an apple without its core, Shinya stood.

Try...? Was that so bad? Dreams always required work. What else was he supposed to do? Give up without a fight? "I always will, for you!"

The moment the words were suspended between them, he realized. That this discussion was sealed. By his own lips.

The fireworks boomed one after another, their layered bursts sprinkling the night with stardust.

"See? I knew it." He reached forward, and Shinya stepped back.

So... still, even after all this time, he wouldn't be able to say it. Not to an Akira who already 'knew it.'

"All of this is for you? Fine, then. I'll stop." He took off the visor and tossed it to Akira's feet. "Forget about tomorrow. You can go by yourself."


	8. No Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something Akira needs to tell Shinya.

Destinyland. The place where dreams came true. And Shinya's confession fit perfectly. Or it would have.

But Akira interrupted it, and the next moment, his dreams were at his feet.

Shinya turned, began to walk away. Akira watched until he was swallowed by the crowd. His reaction was cold-- colder than he expected from a casual crush. Something about it...made him doubt this choice. But there was nothing else to say. Shinya would come around eventually.

Reaching down, he picked up the discarded duckbill and smiled at it. At least It would make a nice keepsake. The sky overhead was alight with color, and Akira took his time leaving the park. He wandered gift shops, fiddling with the characters' festive flair, and selected a box lunch. He ate this on a bench outside the hotel, watching the monorail circle the park.

At the latest possible hour, he checked reception for his key. The receptionist eyed him, and he fully expected to be sent home. Instead, she flicked the card at him, reciting the general directions toward his room. Akira stared. Had Shinya forgotten to remove his name? Or perhaps...he wasn't so angry. The attendant repeated her directions, this time more forcefully, and Akira hurried off.

He creaked open the door to a Magic Lamp room. The vibrant dyes, rich velvets, and glossy silks radiated in the indigo night. He touched the veil of curtains, marveling at the sight beyond. The watery bays of Foreverland shimmering in the moonlight, the Crystal Palace illuminated from within, and even Mickee and Minny - still waving. Their tiny room must have looked like a tower window.

He released the veil and returned to the room - to the pair of beds in the center. Crammed into one bed were his two friends. Morgana was spread across the mattress like mayonnaise, while Shinya clung to his corner of the bed. A familiar scene for Akira. He had made getting Morgana his own bed a top priority once his human body had materialized. But there was another bed here. A surprisingly vacant one.

Akira sat down on it, changing into the provided Prince Ahli pajamas. Two reasons came to mind for why he got his own bed. Either Shinya wasn't as upset as before, or... Well, the second one didn't feel good to think about, so he pushed it away. He hesitated, teetering on a desire to reach over and pat Shinya's shoulder. He decided not to and burrowed beneath the sheets, taking one last look at Shinya's sleeping face before closing his eyes.

He awoke to a loud _thud_. A whirlwind of curses blew up from the trench between their beds. He cracked an eye to find Shinya down there, caught up in the blanket. He watched him untangle himself and seemingly fume at Morgana - who likely wore a cutely happy face, too peaceful to disturb. Ah, yes. So familiar.

But then the unexpected happened. A rustling began and soon Shinya had dragged his pillow down. To lie on the floor.

With things quiet again, Akira raised his voice, just enough to be a whisper. "Shinya. What are you doing?"

His reply was bland. And late. "Trying to sleep."

"On the floor?"

This time, there was no answer. Just a turn of the sheets. Right.

Akira scooted towards the edge of his bed. "You paid for the room. It makes no sense for you to sleep on the floor."

"I can do what I want _because_ I paid for it."

Akira sighed and leaned over. "But... you don't _want_ to sleep on the floor."

He pulled the blanket higher. "As if you know anything about what I want."

His words silenced Akira. He did expect some hostility, but not over something like this. Well! If words were out...

He tossed his own pillow over the side. Followed by his blanket.

"Oi!"

Ignoring the bubbles of protest, he sunk into the trench below. He arranged his bedding like a camper and rested his head on a pillow.

Shinya sat up. "You can't sleep here!"

"Why not?" He smiled lazily.

"Because!" he snapped. "It's stu--" His face turned red with outrage. "Ugh! Nevermind." He threw his sheets onto the empty bed and climbed in, grumbling the whole way.

"I thought you wanted to sleep down here?" he called teasingly.

"Not if it's next to you."

Akira's smile was short-lived. The second reason flickered at the back of his mind. To have a hunch was one thing. But to hear it, that Shinya wanted nothing to do with him... it felt like a spear drilling out the surface of his heart. He pulled the covers tighter, reminding himself that Shinya would come around.

* * *

The sunlight tickled Akira's eyes open. He hadn't been trampled while sleeping, so that was good. He dressed for the day alone and headed to breakfast.

The breakfast buffet was decorated with bright sunflower hues and characters embroidered onto the seat cushions. Akira filled his plate from the bountiful arrangements with a selection of turkey, scones, and a soup.

He picked a small table for two on the outskirts of the center, close enough to be surrounded by life. Crispy flecks landed on the plate and his own leisurely chewing sloshed through his ears. No thought, just food. Half-way through, his table was eclipsed by a human shadow.

Morgana stood in front him, arms crossed. "Do you always accuse your friends of offering pity dates?"

The soup fell off his spoon, splashing back into the bowl. "I wouldn't call it a pity date, so much as a... misguided one."

Morgana's nose twitched. "Misguided how?"

"He volunteered to be my 'date' for New Year's." Swirling the spoon, he heard Morgana take the seat across from him. "He's been going out of his way all week for me. I think he got swept up in playing the role of my ideal date."

Morgana's eyes widened.

"And now, he thinks he's fallen for me." Akira sighed and ate another spoonful.

Clearing his throat, Morgana began stacking the plates. "Well! Maybe it looks like a coincidence to you, but try seeing it from his angle." He sniped Akira with a glare. "Haven't you ever had secret feelings for someone?!"

Akira choked, some of his meal sent up an unpleasant pipe. His eyes watered. Shinya?! With a long-held crush on _him_? No, no, no! He would've noticed! Though perhaps that's where 'secret' came in. His own feelings had been hidden that way. Maybe even still were.

But that was normal for him. He always fell too hard, or too fast, or both. Shinya was different.

He frowned and brought the bowl closer. "I...don't buy it."

Morgana evaluated him before leaning back into the chair. "Okay. Say you did accidentally woo him--"

Akira grimaced; what kind of phrasing was that?

"He likes you - right now. Even if they are newly formed feelings, they're still real."

...Ah.

Akira hummed thoughtfully. His past puppy love had been just as fresh.

"Just answer those feelings."

Answer... Right. He hadn't even let Shinya finish. He didn't want him to say something he might take back later. And he didn't want to jump into something, only to be left alone days later.

"If you wanna reject him--"

"No!" Akira shouted, standing abruptly.

Morgana blinked, steadied the rattling dishes, and shrugged. "Then accept! Live in the moment! Even this single day--" 

"No, not just New Year's!" He leaned closer to Morgana. "I want the whole year! And more."

...He didn't mean to say that aloud. But it felt good. Even if he blushed at Morgana's haughty smirk.

"Why not tell him that?"

* * *

Why not, indeed? Akira thought about it, kicking around the white sprinkled streets of Destinyland. He did intend to say it - to put his feelings out there in a way Shinya would believe - beneath the stars or collapsed against the couch. But that plan fell by the wayside when he saw Shinya overreaching for him. He didn't want to influence him further.

Thus, his actions depended on Shinya's thoughts, again. Like so many times before. ...Or rather, what the imaginary Shinya in his head felt.

Aisles of people rolled from the carts, awaiting their winter treats. Steaming mugs of hot cocoa passed into mittened hands. The sweet scent of cream and pure sugar swirled fresh in the cold air. Akira pulled his scarf closer.

Maybe... what Shinya wanted wasn't for him to assume. Maybe he should ask. Something he'd never been gutsy enough to do because the mere question could give him away. But they were past that point, now.

Akira didn't know what would happen. Would he chicken out again? He wasn't sure he could say it. He only got the boost to confess the other night because he thought Shinya might feel the same. Would he have the courage to, otherwise? And would Shinya reject him, after last night? Would he even meet him, now? He didn't know. But he knew one thing; he couldn't do this alone!

Akira pulled out his phone. Would Shinya even answer? He dialed. His eyes squeezed shut in quiet pleading, his heart loud in his ears. He almost didn't catch the pick up.

"Yeah?" Shinya's voice dusted through the speaker.

His eyes shot open as he cradled the phone. "Yeah... hi!"

"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed, but not cold like at the room. Akira needed to take this chance.

"Can I see you?"

Shinya struggled, his breath drawn out, before answering, "I'm in line, right now."

"Where?" he asked, not caring how desperate he sounded.

If Shinya noticed, he didn't mention it. "The Haunted Estate."

All the way across the park. "I'll be there," he promised.

"'Kay. But I'm not gonna wait."

Against the clock!

Akira untangled himself from the growing distractions. His full stride was put to work, crossing under ribbons of white and baby-blue. Beams of multi-colored light reflected off the happy faces he passed; no time to peek and see whatever they were enjoying. He had something better ahead.

His breath vaporized in tiny white clouds once he found the Estate's exit. «I'm here.» he sent, eyes searching.

«I'm not.» Akira kneaded his forehead, waiting on the texts. «Come to Pirate's Lookout.»

Okay. This time!

He raced off again, the fastest walk he could safely manage. Bushels of people clogged the street for the highlight hour of character greets. Spinning around to avoid one jumble, he got stuck in another. But when he finally emerged, scraggly and haggard, Pirate's Lookout laid just a short gap away.

He got in position and fished out his phone. «Ready.»

He waited as the typing indicator played, hopeful at the length. «Too late.» A ship sailed after his message, into the distance.

He shook the disappointment from his shoulders. No time for that nonsense. «Where next? I'll meet you there.»

«Dunno. Gonna eat.»

Akira pulled up the map, scanning the restaurants nearby. «Toni's?» Their prized dish was a famous spaghetti.

«Don't want it.»

Akira blinked at the sparse reply. When nothing else came, he sighed and closed his phone.

They would keep missing each other, if this kept up.

There must have been a way for their destinies to overlap, here of all places.

Maybe... Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

* * *

Shinya lifted the giant meat bun, grinning at how warm and soft it was! They only made them this big at theme parks. The flavors flooded his mouth the instant he bit into it. Sauteed pork, fried cabbage, diced onion, and tacky bean paste spilled over his tongue. So good!

Two more bites and he began walking. A quick glance at his phone showed that Akira had stopped messaging him. Had he given up already? Well, it didn't matter; Shinya would stay still when he found an answer.

An answer to the only question circling his mind: How could he convince Akira that his feelings were real?

He picked a piece off to nibble on. First - how to prevent Akira from interrupting? Just tell him to shut up and listen? That would probably work. Shinya grimaced, the current bite sour. He...couldn't remember a time before last night when Akira refused to hear him. It had been such a shock that his words got all twisted, and he couldn't say anything right.

He slowed to a stop, the whoosh of a ride stirring his clothes. How could he prove to Akira _with words_ what he felt?

Should he say when his feelings started? But he couldn't pinpoint a singular moment - it had just felt natural, for a really long time. Then maybe how much he liked him? What did you even use to measure that? Not a scale, and not with miles.

He sighed, on the move again. His confession from yesterday - it wasn't anything scripted. Just the words in his heart that he'd kept for so long. But it hadn't been enough. Would anything be? And now, he felt gloomy. He couldn't find the words like this! He rifled through his hair in frustration.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

His thoughts were derailed as a torrent of young children rushed past him, excited about something. The noisy bickering of a few that fell behind reached him.

"Hurry UP, Dai!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The slowest one called, tired and out of breath.

His friend waved him forward furiously. "Whoever's playing is undefeated! I bet it's the King! You don't wanna miss him in person!"

Huh. Shinya's eyes narrowed. He had little doubt of who he'd find at the Game Center. But, just to be sure...

Shinya snuck a look from the Center's doorway, already packed beyond capacity. Sure enough, Akira was at the epicenter of it all. Focused on Destinyland's themed version of Gun About - all the same except for animations and character skins. Hmph. With that confirmed, he could avoid this place until-- "Oi! Watch it!" he shouted as the crowed surged forward, dragging him along.

He huffed, now further in then he liked. No matter. He could just use the other exit.

Wading through the pond of kids, Shinya made it all the way to the opposite doors, just in time for another wave to wash him back in. "Aahh!!"

"Wait. Isn't that--"

"It is!"

"It's the King!"

A wildfire whisper burned up the crowd. His face rumpled as the attention funneled on him.

"King's come to show him who's the _real_ Champ!"

"Cool!"

All eyes were on Shinya.

All of them - including Akira's.

* * *

Akira finished his game and took a breath. The buzz immediately touched his ears; his heart pounded in anticipation. He turned and-- there he was, Shinya - in a crowd half his height, looking affronted.

Their eyes met, and Shinya wasn't happy about that either.

But this was it. Akira cleared his throat, raised his voice over the din. "Are there any worthy challengers?"

The crowd parted, a direct path from Shinya to Akira. The decision made.

Shinya scoffed, tilting his hat. "Yeah. Right here."

He started towards him with the glare he saved for opponents he intended to demolish.

"You think what happened last night will throw me off my game?" Shinya whispered, deadly quiet at the panel. "You're wrong."

Akira swallowed. "Never." He meant it. This was...something different.

Shinya eyed him up and down. He didn't even flip the controller once before taking it. "Fine. Your favorite format - best of three."

Akira nodded, though he didn't think it was a question.

Their game began. Gunfire flared up the screen in dashes of white. But all of Akira's shots missed. He was worse than a training dummy. Steam-rolled. All three matches - over in a blink. His fingers twitched like a delayed reflex.

"What a wannabe!"

"Man, this guy isn't even worth the King's time."

"Go home! Loser!"

The jeers grew quieter as the crowd dispersed.

Akira shook his head to wake up. He needed to do better. This was Shinya-- a vengeful one at that. Unshaken, he glanced at Shinya. "Another?"

The rematch was wordless. Shinya had none of his usual energy -- no underhand flips, no back steps. Akira could see the pride in his actions, but couldn't hear his voice at all. Not a whoop or holler, no scolding his predictable moves. Not even his flippant smack-talk. Next to him, the cold, robotic motions replaced the Shinya he once knew. And Akira became buried under those devastating plays once again.

What was left of the crowd dissipated.

"Wow, what a waste of human."

"Figures. No-name players always fizzle out."

"I'll play you, King! Definitely better than that guy."

Shinya moved to place the controller down.

He was pushing it, he knew. "Another?"

Shinya's cool brown eyes studied him. Silent as before, his hand took the controller, and he got back in position.

This must have seemed pointless. He'd already achieved his main goal of drawing Shinya here. But there was one more thing he wanted-- to win.

Even if Shinya didn't care. Even if Shinya didn't remember.

Their third game was lackluster, not flashy at all. But solid. Akira didn't let Shinya's aggression go unchecked this time. He clawed through a third of Shinya's health. But still - not enough. Akira straightened his shoulders. "Another."

Shinya growled in frustration. "'Another, another!' What is with you!! We can play any time back home." His angry eyes found Akira, tipped with confusion.

...Ah. So, they could still be considered friends.

But still, Akira shook his head, wouldn't budge. Because even if they could, as Shinya said, play anytime back home - what kind of games would they be? Lifeless games like these? He couldn't stand that.

"Tch." Shinya's frown deepened. "Fine." He changed the terminal. "But I'm only doing singles."

Akira held his ground from the start, pushing Shinya to the edge. But he pulled the trigger a fraction too soon. And Shinya was on him, plummeting his health to the red.

' _He would come around._ '? How arrogant. Like he had no part in this. This frigid demeanor of Shinya's-- he caused this. With his insensitive words and his reluctance to trust Shinya's feelings.

He wouldn't leave Shinya to heal on his own.

His shot nailed Shinya's ankle right before the same result appeared.

Shinya stared at the screen, transfixed. "Again," he called with a controller flip.

As the match loaded, Akira made his move. "Shinya?" he began, checking that he had his attention. "About last night - I'm sorry."

An unparalleled stiffness held Shinya still.

"I should've listened to what you had to say."

Shinya's nose reddened, his eyes scrunching together.

"I'll listen after this."

Akira paused the game, waiting while Shinya brushed a sleeve across his face.

He whispered a muffled, _You'd better._

And he would - no matter what. Even if it turned his world inside-out.

Shinya squared his shoulders and faced the screen, gaze sharper than ever.

Their battle gripped him. One of narrow-misses and constant pressure. He side-stepped Shinya's shots, luring him into a pattern. One he noticed and escaped from - exactly in the direction Akira wanted. A ring of sparkles cinched Shinya's character. The real Shinya hissed.

Akira seized the lead.

So determined to keep it, he attacked endlessly, denying Shinya the freedom to retaliate. He lost-sight of Shinya's unused special. And paid for it. The high voltage blast blew through his hp and shorted out his pistol, leaving him cornered. Defenseless.

"You're done."

Or so it seemed. Akira had an ace, another gun.

His finger slid over the trigger right before Shinya fired, and he lost. Again.

But Shinya had glimpsed it-- his special skill.

"Hmm?" An intrigued smirk touched his lips as he twirled the controller. "Ready? I'm gonna win every game!"

Shinya would pick up on it next time. His shot at using this method would expire this turn.

The match stayed close as they traded shot for shot.

"Not bad, not bad!"

Elation tugged at Akira's cheeks, a chorus of excitement singing in his bones. Bright colors splattered over the screen, matching the tiny hop sound effects.

"Get ready!" Tossing the controller, he spun before catching it.

Akira didn't dodge - he let loose a plasma beam to neutralize Shinya's attack.

"Nice!"

He continued to fire, the angle and distance perfect.

"Woah!" Shinya twisted away from the brunt of the damage, but couldn't avoid the shockwaves completely. "Tch."

Playing their best game, the time seemed to disappear.

At the end, Akira held the advantage by a sliver of health.

"It's down to this!" Shinya jumped back and aimed at the screen. "Just..."

Akira lined up his shot.

" _One shot_!"

He switched weapons-- his spark gun would end it here.

"Saw that!"

But Akira didn't shoot. He utilized the swap animation as a step, allowing his foot to pull back. Shinya's shot merely grazed him.

Shinya gasped.

And. He switched back - to his pistol. To finish this in one shot.

Shinya's health, that last speck, melted down.

He won.

He _won_.

"YEEAAAHH!!" Akira roared, brought down to this knees in a surge of joy. A weightless high broke through him and left him panting, exhausted.

He looked at the screen to see his name flashing across it, grin widening. His eyes swiped to Shinya - his hat's brim obscured his eyes, but not his smile. "Geez."

Akira scrambled over to him. "I beat you."

"Yeah." Up close, his eyes twinkled too.

He bobbed on his feet, cheeks aglow. "I won!"

"Mm-hm," Shinya agreed.

He realized from his fluff of happiness that he should clue Shinya in. "Oh! You probably don't remember, but a few years ago, I said I--"

"'I want to beat you to a crisp.'"

"--want to..." He gaped. "What?"

Staring at Shinya, his feet seemed to slip.

"You remembered?!"

"Sure did." Shinya's smile turned saucy.

"Wh--" He hovered. The hope of his challenge meaning something to Shinya bubbled in his toes. But just as surprising was, "Did I... say it like that?"

"Yep." Shinya grinned at him. "Fiery eyes and everything. You were super confident."

"Oh. Haha." Akira hadn't remembered the exact declaration himself. That was _bold_.

"Ah, but that was an awesome move!" he gushed, a sparkle in his eyes. "How did you switch weapons so fast?! The motion is crazy-hard!"

"Is it? It's always been natural for me." Since the beginning. "But, I couldn't figure out how to use it well."

Shinya nodded sharply. "Yeah - that last time I was ready for it. A normal swap and you would've been wrecked. But _that dodge_ ... that was cool!"

Akira simmered in the praise. At least, until it was interrupted.

"Are you two done hogging the machine, yet?"

He blinked down at a pair of bored-looking kids. Oops.

Shinya placed a hand on his back, steering him away. "Yeah, we are. Have fun."

* * *

Outside, the afternoon accepted them with its pale gold light and circling echoes of laughter. They settled on a bench tucked beneath the trees. Akira moved closer, looped an arm through Shinya's. They drifted in the world together. Where sunlight filtered through the leaves, creating patterns on their knees.

The day breathed softly around them, as though dozing.

In a quiet motion, Shinya angled towards him. "Akira." His name, tender in Shinya's voice, filled his heart with heat.

"I like you. And I want to go to New Year's with you - as your date." He considered briefly, then directed his gaze at Akira again. "Not to make you feel better, or some martyr deal like that. I'm going because I want to. I love _you_ , Akira."

Poof! Akira's face sizzled from the feelings thrust upon his chest.

Shinya quietly scoffed. "Is it that surprising? I think a lot of people have liked you, silly."

Even his thoughts had become a gauzy puff of steam. "Well, yeah, but not..." He grinned sheepishly. "You."

Shinya shrugged, looking pleased.

Akira glanced at their shoes. A gentle breeze sailed overhead, and the leaves swayed with it. "Was...last night the first time you tried to say it?"

Shinya exhaled, a slow, dry thing. "No? Yes? I wanted to before, but you were always with someone. Or in bad shape." He bumped their knees together. "I wasn't going to tear down something you already had. ...Or something I had."

Akira nodded thoughtfully. He had considered himself lucky that they were never single together, fearing his loose lips might let something slip. But for Shinya, perhaps it was the opposite.

"You needed time to yourself, too. But then you always found someone else..." A streak of pain cut through his voice, and across the bridge of his nose. But it disappeared without a trace.

He didn't mention any names, but how many lovers had passed? It sounded...like a long time.

"I'm sorry for belittling your feelings as a crush."

Shinya's eyes widened briefly before they crinkled with his smile. "Thanks." He scooted closer. " _Also_... I wasn't bored last night. Sure, it got a little cheesy, but I always have fun with you."

"Okay. I'll remember." A happy feeling twirled in Akira's head. "But then, if it wasn't boredom, what was it?"

Shinya glanced at the treetops. "If I had to guess... I think surprise is what you were seeing. At the sudden suggestions."

"...Suggestions?" Akira frowned.

"Yeah. From Morgana. He says I don't have any tact."

Wait, so... he wasn't here as a food critic at all!!

He was brought out of his thoughts by shoulder bump.

"Actually, this was almost going to be like every other time. When I barged in on you and your neighbor, I almost gave up! Morgana convinced me to keep going."

Akira's jaw fell open. "Morgana did?!"

"Mm-hm!"

Come to think of it, Morgana gave him words of encouragement too. _"Why not tell him that?"_

Another gust blew over - this one stronger. It whipped up his hair, whipped up his heart. Every emotion of the past week flooded his head. Now was the time! 

He turned to face Shinya fully and took his hands. "I've been dreaming about seeing the sunrise at Asakusa for years." Ever since that first year, staying up with the radio past bedtime, chunky phone in hand. "I've always wanted to go with someone special, someone I could spend forever with." He took a breath, leaned closer. "And when I think of someone like that to me, it's you, Shinya."

The corners of Shinya's mouth rose steadily, an inner spark reaching his eyes.

He squeezed Shinya's fingers and continued, "Every day with you is amazing, but yesterday especially so." The date, the food, Shinya's warm arms.

"I don't want it to stop there. Or at New Year's. I want to keep going, with you."

Shinya placed a hand in Akira's hair. He leaned in, but--

Was that everything? No...

"...Forever!" he belted out. _I want to keep going with you. Forever._

Shinya paused, and blinked. Then he laughed softly. "Obviously."

Akira's mind spun - he barely felt their lips tap.

Seemingly surprised by his lack of reaction, Shinya returned for another kiss, just as gentle, but longer. And Akira felt it this time, a wave in his stomach, a flicker behind his eyelids. Their mouths moved leisurely together with repeated kisses. Shinya's thumb brushed his ear and the short strands behind it.

Akira drew him closer with a hand at his neck, floating away in the tingle of his lips. Until the kiss was all he felt.

Shinya pulled back, eyes roving Akira's face, over his lips. "Ah. I have to stop, or I'll kiss you all day."

"I'd like that." And the hand in his hair, he liked that too.

Shinya smiled back playfully.

A quiet settled in, the only movement being the strokes of Shinya's fingers as Akira melted and closed his eyes.

"We could see the New Year's parade."

"Hm."

"Or explore deep sea caverns."

"Mm."

"They have marshmallow toasting."

The breeze rolled by his ankles.

"...We could meet Captain Hookshot."

Akira's eyes snapped open.

Shinya chuckled. The warmth of his hand stayed as he stood. "C'mon." He squeezed Akira's cheeks. "The park awaits."

The sunlight guided their every step - from frozen fountains to a city covered in vines. They wondered at miniature souvenirs and Akira snuck a smooch for the selfie album. Around them, the musical celebrations continued, even as they left with the glow of lamplight at their backs.

A lake of quiet swished in their train car. Akira smiled at the text Shinya sent Morgana. «Success!»

They tumbled into Akira's bed, the end to his year and the start to his perfect new year.

But things don’t always turn out as expected.

An annoying prodding woke him. "Oi. Wake up, or you'll miss your sunrise."

Akira whined and opened his eyes to see Shinya already dressed and out of bed. Where was his cute disheveled hair?

In the kitchen, he sourly opened the fridge to a sad carton of eggs. He stared in shock.

"What's wrong?" Shinya asked, coming up beside him. "Oh, that's right. I was supposed to pick up a few things, but _someone_ kept clinging to me the whole way home."

Akira pretended he didn't hear that and made what he could. He petulantly poked at his plate of eggs, though Shinya merely shrugged and ate anyway. "Still good."

Akira continued to sulk, determined not to be consoled. But as he glanced up, Shinya's small smile caught him, and his determination cracked.

Then the train... oh, the train. It was packed. He ended up cuddling himself, instead of Shinya.

Finally, at the top of the sky tree, was his sunrise. It was beautiful - a golden glow over the pink frosted sky. 

...Whenever he got to look at it, anyway. The sun's rays were too bright, so he spent most of it with his face buried in Shinya's side.

"How do you keep ending up here?" Shinya carded through his hair. "Like a barnacle."

Akira simply burrowed deeper, and Shinya laughed.

By the time they got home, Akira was ready to jump back in bed. Cuddle quietly, almost nod off, and have some good, sleepy sex.

He hung up his coat and turned to embrace Shinya. He wasn't there.

Akira blithered. He searched and found that Morgana had stolen his new boyfriend for TV trivia. "Morgana! How could you?!"

As Akira pointed and sputtered, Morgana looked at him and frowned. "What? I live here too, y’know. It’s not like he’s only here to visit you."

"B-But--!" He stopped. No one was paying attention to him.

They were calling out answers and just... having fun.

Akira sighed and plopped onto the couch. He tossed his legs over Shinya's lap and pouted.

Shinya smiled back, the steady rubs of his palm on Akira's calf easing his mood. 

Well! He did get his sunrise, and the day was young.

Akira leaned forward, adding his own guesses to the pile.

It wasn't the New Year's he envisioned. But it was real. And that was all he wanted.


End file.
